Of cooking and dogs
by Loner-kun
Summary: Hikigaya, rejected and outcasted by the world he has since parted from has always hated nice girls. What would it take for him to see Yui as more then a nice girl? YuiXHikki fluff
1. Chapter 1

**Of cooking and dogs **

I sat alone in my space in the cafe, texting my sister who's all alone in the house considering my mom and dads out (and not working for once suprisingly) together and I'm here awaiting my not so studious partner.

Maybe by doing this, Komachi will learn to appreciate my company... Yes, that's a very nice extra benefit from this little excursion into the unknown. Gotta stay optimistic!

But alas, that's probably what job seekers say, also sensei's state of mind to getting married. The optimistic way of thinking though is like a poison, it only invites misery and pain as all your expectations are destined to never be met. That's why being pessimistic is objectively better because it's either you'll be right or you'll be pleasantly surprised. With this way of thinking, I've had more joy now then I had when I was like that before...

I sipped at my coffee sitting alone in this classy cafe.

As for the reason I was here... It all had to do with a certain red-haired bimbo.  
I was heading to the clubroom when she called my name. Catching up to me like an over-eager dog, she proposed something long overdue.

"It's been like a year since you said you'd take me somewhere but you never did."

Searching through my memories, I could not recall promising such a thing with Yuigahama. It isn't really something I would agree to anyway.

"I don't remember. Sorry."

She shook her hands balled up in fists in a hissy fit making an exclaimed groan.

"Oh come on Hikki! I made you honey toast! You said you'd pay me back by taking me out."

Oh? Right, it was the culture festival. I couldn't deny that I made such an agreement but I also couldn't deny that I was trying to post-pone it.

"Well, maybe but the honey brea-erghh toast wasn't that great you see! So maybe later?"

"Hikki!"

She was pouting like a spoiled little girl. Hey, exaggerate it some more and literal steam will come out your nostrils you know. _Choo Choo!_

It was cruel of me to keep a person like her waiting though. I was hoping she'd have forgot about it herself but maybe something brought it up again. Maybe she had some honey toast or something. How inconvenient, I planned to use the weekend conserving energy.

"Fine, I suppose I have no choice."

Her annoyed, pained expression turned all gloomy as her arms dropped.

"You make it sound like I'm forcing you..."

"Well, not really. It is still the prisoners choice to divulge information or not in torture under extreme pain."

"Eh, what's that I'm supposed to mean?!"

"It means I said all right."

She lightened up, thankful her pushy nature is her greatest advantage. I'm afraid I'd become weaker and weaker against it like Yukino who'd reluctantly go along with Yui's demands. The Yuigahama virus took no prisoners.

"Well I said I'll choose the destination didn't I?"

"Y-yeah, that's right."

"Right, well let's go to club and sort everything out after."

And with a simple nod, she came with me to club.

That was three days ago now, our meet up was at Pasera. I only chose this place since I didn't know any other place that did honey toast and so I was forced to compromise.

"Yahallo!"

She came up to me waving enthusiastically. Her hair reflected the sun shining through the windows and she was dressed in a pink shoulderless top leaving the black straps over her shoulders visible. The difference between her fair, white, bare shoulders and the straps of whatever she was wearing underneath made it stand out that much more.

It was abit too flashy for my tastes.

"Y-yo."

"You didn't wait long did you?"

Well, I was here an hour early. However, no one ever told the truth about how long they wait in order to prevent any harm. It'd be bothersome for those who are on time or late. Unless it's in the corporate world where deadlines have to be met or you're fired.

"No, I just came early."

"So you did wait?"

Yuigahama was the type of girl that couldn't bear being a burden on anyone, that was why she was so considerate.

"Doesn't matter does it? You're here now so sit."

She timidly sat down across from me and waited. We sat there just looking anywhere that wasn't us like two strangers that just sat across from each other.

"Hey."

"Yes?"

"You're gonna buy honey toast right?"

"Eh me?!"

Who else you dolt? Don't tell me...

"Didn't you bring any money to treat yourself?"

"Ahh? I thought you were treating me?"

Yuigahama, why are you so uncouth as to lack such judgement? I thought she was a considerate soul aswell.

"How much money have you got on you?"

She runs through her pockets scrounging all her money and slowly counts them. If you pay more attention in math, you wouldn't take so long you know?

"Ohh... I didn't bring much ehehe."

She laughed guiltily, her laugh quieter then the words that preceded it.

Yuigahama was never at any point since I've come to known her, inconsiderate. Anytime where it seemed she was was only due to her own mindlessness/clumsiness. With that in mind from my experience on earth, she's the single most considerate person I've ever met.

So much so she can't keep her nose out of other people's businesses.

"Well, you use that money and I'll pay for the remainder."

"Right..."

With a light voice of disappointment, she pooled her meager amount of money on the table. That was barely half the price of the honey toast but I knew partly how this would go. She was pretty much the definition of mindlessness but yet also for mindfulness.

She just never paid much attention to herself.

Only acceptance of self from others.

With the waitress to obey my request, I ordered and paid whilst Yui sat quietly. With her finger lightly poking at her own cheek, she tries and fails to insinuate a conversation.

"Hi-huhhh. Hmm."

I can hear you, you know? Seeing it was rather painful, It really reminded me of something unsettling.

With a new-found prideful look of confidence, she sits straight looking straight at me. Her ruby eyes practically shouting "I got this!".

"What's your favorite colour Hikki!"

My favorite colour? I truthfully didn't have one. If I did then it'd be pointless to know. Colours were painfully simple ways of labeling someone, it was also a pretty comfortable blanket to hide behind. Most pretty girls would say pink is their favorite, something that symbolized sweetness and kindness but then again, most girls were pretty evil selfish beings so their true colour would be red or black.

It'd was better to have no colour and just be see-through.

"Glass."

"That's not a colour!"

"Exactly. What you see of glass is just what's on the other side. The only thing you can't do is enter through it..."

Yes, see past the facade, the expectations, the deceit.

Then you see the core, the true self.

And so I continue.

"But you can smash through it. You just have to mind the broken glass after, so you don't hurt yourself or the other."

Yuigahama seemed to contemplate my words, agonizing over what I was getting at. I said too much, I shouldn't have expected her to be able to understand what I was getting at. She was far too simple a girl to know.

"Ahh forget it, that sounded stupid."

"No, it didn't."

Yui smiled sweetly. Instead of being loud and obnoxious, she spoke softly in a tone I'm used to. It usually applied to anything about other people or our much beloved club.

Heh beloved, when have I ever started thinking that?

"You always say what's on your mind so I'm OK with it."

I was reminded of that time Yuigahama first came to us in the service club, how she had us help her with her horrendous cooking and how she surprised us by accepting the criticism hurled towards her and faced the challenge head on again. She only failed again and the lesson was learned, if you fail at something the first time, try again. If you fail the second time, quit it. You only save time and you won't regret wasting it later.

She admired us for our freedom, for being able to be ourselves when Yui was constricted to play a role. A role she's pretty much assimilated into perfectly now like being seated on a couch would make it bend inwards due to the weight. (Well, both her weights anyway...)

I never thought of the possibility of her being jealous of all that. Nevertheless, she fought to have the freedom to have that which was why she was a club-member now.

And to protect that, she vowed to become council president to keep that special something we all hold dear.

Yui Yuigahama can be pretty damn driven when she wants to.

"So whats your favorite colour?"

"Eh?"

"I'm just asking to amuse you."

"So in other words, you really don't care?"

"Well, I'm not one for small talk so I'll ask just this once."

Superficial talk like this really didn't do anything, but for once. I saw it's practical use.

It made time go by so I can fill my empty stomach.

Yuigahama took her time thinking about and upon giving me her answer, she looked away frigidly.

"Gray I guess?"

For such a "colourful" girl, why such a bland colour? It surprised me as a anomaly to the being known as Yuigahama.

"Why?"

"W-well, because it's like, not all shiny but not all dirty? No, that isn't it?"

"So you don't even know why?"

"I just like the colour OK!"

Sheez, no need to get all defensive...

The waitress came back again, a plate of honey toast in her hands. The hot honey itself gave off a pleasing aroma making it a pleasure for the nose. It's thick crumby texture made it look mouthwatering to the eyes. The creams at the top not quite grooving in the same tastes but looked sweetly delicious all the same.

And like a gift from samael, she placed the meal on our table.  
"Here you go. Enjoy!~"

Oh I will forgettable waitress #45. I only wonder how long it is til you lose your job.

But before I could entertain the idea of digging in, Yui got their first. Like a starving cannibal, she dug her fork in and gulped a large sizable portion down.

"Waahhh! Soo goood!"

Excessively chewing her food, I plan to do the opposite. I'll eat a small piece of my side and slowly eat it and relish the taste.

A expected, the honey was soaked in through the toast making it sweet. It was also hot enough to make it feel like it was melting in my mouth. I got what I expected so it wasn't any surprise.

"Yeah it's good."

"I could live of this ahh!"

"I'm sure if you tried, you'd die of obesity."

My warning fell on deaf's ears however as she teared her way through the food.

I wonder how she doesn't get fat but then her sizable chest answered that for me. No wonder she's pretty big there...

Everytime I've seen her eat, it was always rigorously and ruthlessly. Too bad she can't cook as well as she could eat.

Before I knew it, the meal was finished and I only ate a quarter of it.

So really, I felt cheated. I paid the most for it aswell...

"Ahh I'm sooo full!"

"I'm so empty..."

"Ahh sorry Hikki! I'll make some honey toast for you to make up for it."

Like hell you will! That wouldn't match up to what I lost today at all!

"Nah, we're even now. Come."

I stood up, ready to make the trip home. Yuigahama followed closely behind me almost as if on a leash. No freedom, only to follow the one holding it.

"Ah heading home now?"

Compared to most people, I'm a damn saint. I was painfully considerate of others. That was why...

I turned towards Yui's way home.

"I'd be leaving it at a bad place if I left it at that so I'l walk you part-way."

Yui, flustered as she was waved her hands in a wide arc.

"Hey, you don't need to if you don't want to Hikki! I'll just walk it myself! Haha!" She exclaimed, rubbing the back of her nape laughing it off.

Well when she puts it like that...

"Oh OK then."

"Huh? Oh, OK then." She gloomily accepted like a whimpering dog not being taken out for a walk. The sight was a pity to look at and so I hated it.

I sigh out.

"You shouldn't really be so considerate. They say nice guys finish last, that applies to girl's too."

"Ah, right. You'd know wouldn't you?"

The accusation felt like an arrow, breaking through the wind. It would've hurt if I wasn't so used to it but it wasn't said out of spite, just mild curiosity. That was why I should take what she says as they are instead of how I could perceive them as.

Otherwise, I'd just cause a rift between us, again.

"Right..."

Knowing where Yui lived, I went in that direction where I could figure Yui would be surprised and come along eagerly asking where I was going.

"Hikki? Where are you going?"

She's pretty predictable but that was because she was so normal.

"Walking you partway of course. Don't get me wrong, I can be a dick but even I wouldn't be as evil as to do just leave it as is."

She smiled once again, content with the solution I proposed.

"Well that's good! Yup!"

Walking onwards, I see Yui hold her chin up in thought of what to talk about. Being in the clubroom with her, she could endlessly go on about hundreds of topics and things all in the span of a minute. Most of it superficial as hell such as clothing styles, thoughts on other people and idols.

But she's shown that sometimes, she does have the capacity for real talk even if she doesn't understand it all that well.

Now I'm reminded of what happened on the rooftop again, huaahh. So painful to think about.

But overall, the end result was worth it.

"So Hikki? What should we talk about?"

This was a famed tactic among socialites. If you didn't know what to talk about, let the other person have direct control. It was the easiest most simple way of getting to know your friend/enemy.

"Nothing."

"Frustrating as usual..."

Hey, why don't you take charge then? I'm only frustrating because you need to alter your approach so technically, it's all your fault!

She ponders deep in thought for just a moment then her eyes widened at what I presume to be a horrifying idea.

"OK! How bout you ask me anything you want to know. Anything at all!"

Anything?

She really shouldn't ask such things of me. Didn't you know what goes through a guy's mind Yui? Thank god it's me or someone else would really take that the wrong way! Be on guard, protect your chasity!

"Anything?"

"Yup! And I'll answer."

Hmm, I do wonder about her chances...

"You think you'll ever get good at cooking?"

"What?! I've improved! Somewhat anyway! Why ask me that? Urggh! Seriously!" She exclaims in protest. Yeah, I'll put that down to a delusional disorder of some sort.

But unexpectedly, she wanted something deeper then that.

"Ask me a serious question Hikki. I mean it."

It was in invitation, whether I come in peacefully or not was of my own volition.

"OK. Between the service club and your groupies, which one would you rather lose."

The question itself was on incredibly thin ice. I know Yui valued both and my own morbid curiosity overpowered my sense of moral conduct. It was too late to take it back but I could jump off the cracking ice under the soles of my feet while I still had the chance.

Yui looked slightly frightful, like I dumped a huge weight on her shoulders. It looked like she struggled to breathe.

"You don't have to answer that."

The rest of the walk was encased in a ugly silence between us.

Whether they were of equal importance or not was not my business. Henceforth, I would separate here and leave to let my pervasive words simmer down.

"Right, I'll leave around here."

And with her silence as my response, I turn to leave.

"Hikki."

"Huh? What is it?"

"Your question..."

She was thinking about it this entire time? By all rights, I shouldn't have been surprised but still...

From my experience, girl's would just hate you right there and then for even slightly overstepping your boundaries.

"The service club is more precious to me."

My chest felt uplifted by her sudden answer. I could ridicule her, show her how naive and silly she was but I couldn't. I was biased since I happen to enjoy our time in the club too.

"I see."

And I walked on back to my place.

Has Yui always been like that? Someone who'd always answer to the whims of others or was she her own person once? Before she'd always play along in a group and play the family dog in her role-playing exercise with her friends in elementary. Yes, she's been home in the submissive role for too long so I guess that's why I was glad that slowly and surely...

Yui Yuigahama was finding her own place.

And despite having barely eaten, I felt full.

* * *

OK, Yui fic! I don't really have a continuous storyline in mind so I'll just focus on this being loosely connected set of drabbles or something. I'm not 100% sure but eh, as long as it's good right? I feel some more YuiXHikki fluff is badly needed.

P.S I'm not too sure they already did something to repay the honey toast in the LN's so I apologize if I got that wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Changing this chapter around. I feel the original ending for this chapter was incredibly forced and out of character.

* * *

**Of cooking and dogs**

With the warm feelings of the weekend still with me, I make my entrance into the club-room following standard procedure. The amenity of the tea clouded the club-room in a soothing scent cleansing the stresses of the mind.

All in all, it was pretty good medicine for my ravaged mind and body. I'm sure sensei gave me new bruises to think about...

No wonder she's still single taking how she treats men into account...

"Yahallo!"

"Evening Hikigaya-kun."

Both club-members of mine welcomed me to our humble abode. I used to think this place was cursed with bad luck when I first joined but now...

It was acceptable. I got free tea every afternoon and I had a decent grasp of my human rights so I was treated fairly (well as fairly as one can be when in the presence of the ice queen).

Yuigahama was wearing a pleasant beaming smile. Comparatively, Yukino sat down in her usual stiff posture.

"Yo."

Sitting in my rightful place, I relax my sore, aching back against the chair. Slouching all the time is really no good, like I know where all the gyms are in Chiba but I'd rather work it out with myself!

Yuigahama didn't seem to notice my distress as she went back to energetically talking to Yukino. Poor girl probably didn't have the stamina to keep up with Yuigahama all the time, such mental breaks were heavily encouraged (and endorsed by me).

"Right, so Yukino let's get back to what we were talkin about."

Yukino looked back in interest.

"Right, so the wac?"

"No way! No class, no brass."

What? Is that some new youth thing that people came up with? Even then, it's so seventies, perhaps nostalgic for sensei but just plain embarrassing to say now unless it was used in irony.

Yukinoshita though just signed and ignored the crime of a phrase and continued.

"Hmm, I see. What about Latterio?"

"Nah, not good enough."

"I hear Pasero's a good place."

Instantly upon mentioning that place's name, my face felt much hotter as the name brought up the memories associated with it. Yuigahama did the same when she met my gaze with a slight blush on her end too. Hey, don't misunderstand me or anything...

Yukino looked at us with an inquisitive gaze. Her sharp icy pupils poked at us in suspicion.

"Is something the matter?"

Yui, in a state of emergency only shook her arms exclaiming.

"No, nothings wrong Yukinon! Nothing at all! Ahahah! Let's get back to the spots we were picking!"

"Right."

Spots? Who's going where?

Yukino looked away towards the clear blues that shone from the window, looking at the bigger world tended to cleanse your thoughts. Send you away somewhere from a small club-room to a much bigger place, least the illusion of it anyway.

"...  
Rose Latte?"

Yui sat straight up then bent over to Yukino like real close! Too close! Face to face, nose to nose, mouth to mouth. Were they deciding on a date spot?

"Yeah, that place would be perfect!"

Poor Yukino turned away from Yui holding her breath. I'm sorry Yui but I don't think Yukino feels the same way about you...

"Y-yeah, I suppose it would be."

I couldn't be left in the dark any longer. As an employee in the same company, It was well within my rights to know.

"Hey, what's this about picking a spot?"

Yui, turned around tightly gripping her hands in excitement.

"Me and Yukinon are gonna hang out after and eat out and stuff!"

But hasn't she already eaten? The crumbs left on the table said alot about her eating habits. This girl was eating rice cakes and yet she still wasn't full...

"You come too Hikki!"

Say what? As much as it warms my heart to be taken along, I fear I'll be a mood killer to what should be a girl's outing. So please, enjoy yourself. I'll just walk home alone to a wondrous little sister.

Lethargically, I wave my hands to ward off the evil spirits plaguing me, one that is the pushy nature of Yui Yuigahama.

"Ahh no, I don't think it's such a good idea."

"Wah? But you're not doing anything right?"

"Well, that is true but..."

"Yuigahama-san."

"Yeah Yukinon?"

"Clearly Hikigaya-kun is weary of his manners. After all, many males would think of inappropriate things should a rotten boy such as Hikigaya-kun walk into such a setting with two beautiful ladies such as us."

"Well, there's that."

"But something like that is not good enough."

"Yeah! C'mon, we should hang out outside club sometimes too!"

"Well, I'd be sorta a mood killer..."

"C'mon! Hikkiiiiiii!"

She's pretty damn pushy all right! Little by little, my steel wall was bending under the force.

"Yuigahama-san, if you made it a request for the service club, he won't be able to deny your request."

"What's with that train of logic?"

"I see Yukinon! I request for our club to go out eating. Together."

"Request accepted."

"Wait a minute, don't I get a say in this?"

"I'm the club president Hikigaya-kun so my position in the hierarchy is higher."

"Hold on..."

"Please Hikki? Don't be a pain in the butt. We helped you with the meetings with that other school."

And there was the hook. I do need to pay them back for that, for helping me despite single handedly destroying the club. I feel guilty that I'd act so apprehensive to something I used to dream about. Something I used to chase intensely before I completely gave up. I suppose I could glutton myself for today...

"Haah, right. I suppose if you really want me too but could we do this at another time? I have no money..."

I hold my breath hoping they accept my request. It wasn't anything unreasonable, I hope. However as I am now, me and the other two fit together like a crooked jigsaw puzzle. That was why I'd need to understand them more, on my own terms so I could fit that puzzle together. So I don't analyze anything in a different meaning then what is meant to be conveyed.

"Ahh. OK."

"Agreed."

In the icy aftermath, Yukino unexpectedly continued.

"Well I suppose if you were to be treated by us then it'd be hardly dignified. Especially now that valentines day is on the horizon."

Yeah, valentines day.

What a despicable practice among those that partake.

The edges of my mind brought up countless past valentines, met with disgusted stares and crude words.

Eventually, I just gave up on the practice but it still didn't keep you out of harms way. Just not partaking painted you as a target as you were identified as someone no one had no romantic interest in.

The bitches at the back of class spared no expense...

"Yukinon, he's got that look again..."

"I'm afraid your rotten look will infest and spread Hikigaya-kun."

"It's the look of wisdom accumulated through experience."

And with that response, I was met with pitiful looks. Hey, who's jumping to conclusions now?

Yukinoshita only held her head against her forehead as if suppressing a headache.

"That time of the year again. I wonder how many this time..."

Sighing the words, she looked pitifully towards the floor. Not in shame but in begrudging acceptance.

Yuigahama in turn showed concern for her polar opposite.

"What's wrong Yukinon?"

Obviously, our club president was quite a hit among the more naive males of my kind. Those who do nothing but come up with ludicrous fantasies about the perfect valentines. Of confessing your love and then everything is rosy-dandy. I almost forgot guys like that still exist at my age, those that never quite ventured into it earlier on and decide to play their lucky hand.

The equation was a popular ice queen like Yukino here plus a bunch of love letters equaled a bunch of rejections.

It'd be medicine to all those who confess, it'll break them out of their naivety with a bit of luck (hopefully).

"Just...  
White day is a bother..."

Yuigahama immediately understood what she was getting at and offered a sympathetic look.

"Oh? I see. You have it tough huh?"

A glance was shot in my direction, Yui shot a peeved look across both sides of the table and let out her subject changing laugh.

"Hahah! Come on you two, I mean valentines is...  
Is..."

She sighed, a fact that both me and Yukino find disturbing. Fortunately, it didn't last long as she made up her next words on the spot.

"I know! I'll make chocolates for both of you!"

A terrifying notion it was, I appreciated the thought I guess?

How do I put this...

"Ahh, you really don't need to."

"That won't be necessary Yuigahama-san."

In the face of fear and denial, Yuigahama would not let that put her down as she barked out her wishes.

"I'll make it real good and all! Make it super tasty! Yup!"

I'm starting to feel sick from the thought...

I wish Totsuka would give me chocolates for valentines. That'd be bliss.

"I imagine Hikigaya-kun would be ecstatic. Being given chocolate, no matter the girl is something celebratory for one such as him."

If I wasn't hardened by various rejections, that might've hurt.

Yui however for some strange reason looked slightly offended. Her eyebrows were crossed in confusion, as if wincing from the words.

"Yu-Yukinon?"

I felt cold to the bone. The mood I finally escaped from before christmas in an instant came back.

I hated it.

Yukinoshita, confronted by Yui's look only grimaced and then bowed her head.

"I'm sorry Hikigaya-kun. It appears I went too far this time. I apologize however late it may be."

In any other case, I'd be overjoyed seeing her apologize but having it happen like this made me feel sick. This wasn't right, what's changed?  
I thought I could accept that as it was but now that I think about it.

They did hate the way I did things.

"Hey, i-i-it's no problem. You too Yuigahama, it doesn't bother me as much as you probably think it does."

From my stuttered quick words, Yui hesitantly rescinded and Yukino looked up from her posture again.

I felt stiff and rigid, like a bomb was defused.

"I don't want to be given chocolate so the insult was purely a what-if scenario assuming I was."

In my younger days, the thought of receiving chocolate was a faraway wish. I still remember clearly when I first received chocolate.

Only to discover it was just an empty package. Yoshimura, I will never forgive you.

"So it really doesn't bother me."

Yui only closed her eyes for abit then looked up at me again.

"Alright, how about this then. I'll give you chocolate."

Wahhh I really don't have to do I? The memory was still crisp and fresh in my mind. The bitter taste of charcoal that was Yui's chocolate earlier on in the year.

And besides, it was valentines day so I really don't want to go there.

"You've already given me chocolate. Besides, it'd be weird cause..."

She raised an eyebrow in anticipation, expectant on my total answer.

"N-never mind."

"So yes?"

"Well, could you have Yukino supervise?"

"Wahh?!"

Hey, I'm not that much of a masochist you know? Anyway, it'll be shared between us so it'll be best.

"Well, I mean Yukino's having some too right?"

"Aah ofcourse ofcourse!"

She yelled out in a slippery fashion. Her tonal shift was an indication of adapting on the spot.

"You're dragging me into this? Well, I suppose you wouldn't be able to finish it by yourself's anyway."

A stiff silence was followed until eventually Yukino stood up and packed away her book.

"Well, end of club activities I suppose. You go ahead Hikigaya-kun and Yuigahama will help me clean up."

I escape the somewhat cold atmosphere, partially to fear and exit the clubroom.

The money I lied about was rattling in my wallet.

In truth, I had more then I let on.

If I wanted to protect it, why would I lie to something so precious?

Yui was giving me that look again...

The same one she gave me when I pulled off the fake confession stunt. The same one she gave when our club was falling apart at the seams.

Like she was losing something, something so close to see yet so far to reach out and touch. Being looked at like that made me feel disgusted.

Not at her...

But myself...

But yet again, like a coward.

I ran away again.

* * *

Sorry for the incredibly long wait. I really didn't know how to get back to the story so I modified this chapter abit.  
Deciding on making this story approach valentines day (you all know where this is going) and got the main plot sorted out in my head now.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait guys. I'm not gonna make excuses to save face so here's chapter 3.  
You may want to go back and start halfway on chapter 2 as I've changed the chapter quite a bit as I thought the Yui end scene was horrendously out of character and just forced.

* * *

**Of cooking and dogs**

I wake up groggily from my safe haven. The alarm clock buzzing endlessly, a specific effective pain to the ears. Slamming my hand on it like some cool shounen character. The warm blinding sun shone it's gold brilliance through the calming winter wind. An early sigh of the next season. It was still winter yet the sun made a cameo appearance to begin the transition to Spring. I rose out of bed, the place I could always trust to relieve myself in. Forget about the outside world even for just a moment, retreat to my cocoon of isolation and peace. Even when I used to scream into the pillows out of sheer humiliation, I still felt safer.

But even still, I ran from the thing I had once sought so desperately. Tried to have just a taste of that rosy red, sweet fruit only to find out it had gone rotten inside a long time ago.

That other thing though. 'That' was something indescribable with the bitterest and most sour taste, it would provide the nutrients I crave for. It wouldn't taste good at all. In fact, I'd only gag trying to swallow it but it was healthy in the long-term I think...

I had no definite proof of such a concept, if one such thing exists already then it is surely hidden.

But enough dwelling on that.

Today is Tuesday isn't it? In that case, pops will need to forsake his sleeping schedule.

I get up and proceed to accomplish the monotonous tasks. Get dressed, brush teeth, dread the near future, the usual.

What was also usual were my dad's light snores which would echo throughout the whole house. The way I see it, I do Komachi (and mom too, maybe)a favor for my routine surprise. Bag on shoulder, I settle for some jam on toast and quickly eat it which made it ultimately feel tasteless.

My dear little sister however was not a total stranger to this behavior. She came in the kitchen rubbing her crusty eyes, her bed hair a total mess. My little sister can't be this cute!

"Onii-chan..."

"What? Make it quick since I need to go real soon."

"I'd like you to get valentines this time yaknow? If you don't get one this year, I won't be sharing any Kit-Kats at all as punishment."

H-hey, what's changed my sister to be totally uncute like this?

"Hey, that's like, unfair..."

"Come on, you'll have no excuses this time nincompoop."

Hey, who's the nincompoop here? Keep carrying on and I'll be brokenhearted before valentines day. You don't need to rub salts onto wounds, well scars anyway.

"Story of my life..."

"It won't be! I have faith this year onii-chan! Woah! Double, no triple bonus score of Komachi points right there!"

Yeah, you have so many now but you're not really spending any at all? In that case, what's the point of the scoring system? For bragging rights?

"I gotta go."

"Ahh righty-o!"

And once again, I go outside and with all the kinetic force of my pull, the door is slammed shut. This one is for you dad!

* * *

Now seated in my usual, the words of everyone else in class reach my ears. Before, I used to be that 'guy' that no one knew and no one wanted to know.

Now I was more like that pathetic 'guy' that hates everyone else because he's such a creep. Actually, the bigger issue was that didn't explain why! Such fools...

As the seats would fill one by one, the topics of the day would grow incessantly louder and louder.

Especially during this time, it'd be a time of fear for the girls and a time of excitement for the boys. They would hope against all logic and reason that someone would be interested in them romantically. They'd also banter and insult each other playfully in a vain attempt to hide their real feelings.

That also included Yamato, Ooka-whatshisname and Tobe who came in playfully dodging each other's fist.

"Nah man! I ain't got feelings like that!"

"You sure as hell do man!"

"Yeah, you get all goggly eyed man when it's with her dude!"

"Just-just-just shaddup! Not cool mannnn!"

Yeah mannnn, like not cool at all. In fact it was quite the opposite. His face was probably going supernova, going from a sickly blue to sunset red.

Then something just as red came into the room walking along the queen herself, Miura.

That mop of orange reddish hues belonged to none other then Yui Yuigahama.

Miura walked like royalty, elegant and yet fierce. Fitting that she was the queen of this little group but that didn't mean she doesn't cry.

Yui would walk more earnestly like her translator of some sort. Fitting as she Yui was a chameleon among social groups, able to fit in most of them with no problem. Hell, even unsociable people like Yukinoshita and...

Well, me.

Lost in my thoughts, Yui locked her gaze on me like she always did in class. This time though, I was staring at her slightly pale face. Oh jeez, this is bringing back bad memories. Orimoto, Rihoko, Suzimiya, it's all coming back!

Quickly averting my gaze, I only think back on how often I used to do that in the past. That's one thing I need to fix absolutely.

But something more beautiful came up to me, possessing the lightest of lights, he stood in front of me.

"Yahallo Hachiman."

Ohhhh Totsuka, I'm so glad you're here.

"Ohhh hey."

"You're blushing Hachiman? Ohh I see, you have someone in mind right?"

Ohhh, being confessed to by Totsuka. To become a house-husband for him, nothing could be better...

"Hachiman? Hachimaann?"

Oh, I did it again? Yes, this staring problem is something I will fix absolutely!

"Excuse me, I didn't mean to-"

Totsuka, my sweet prince waved his arms innocently.

"Ah it's no biggie Hachiman!"

He then bent down towards me in a whispering motion.

"You have someone in mind right?"

Oh, you're always in my mind. W-wait, obviously he's asking me like it's a question right?

"Well, not anyone in particular."

His fair, clear white mouth formed an 'O' in interest. Maybe he's catching on?

"Right, I see. I guess you are that kind of person Hachiman."

Whatever he was lovingly getting at, I didn't understand.

"Kind of person?"

"W-well, I figure you're the sort that doesn't care about Valentines right?  
In either case, don't hesitate to ask me if you want chocolate right? I wouldn't mind making any."

It was truly a once in a lifetime chance, me to be gifted chocolates from Totsuka of all people?  
So this is what happiness feels like? I feel like I've found my purpose in life...

But, do I really want Totsuka to work tirelessly for my benefit? I can't allow that. I will preserve his smile.  
I will have to get by without them, for his benefit.

"You w-wouldn't need to. Anyway, it doesn't bother me. I'm used to it that way."

"Ummm, if you wish so Hachiman."

This sweet angel...What have I done to deserve you?

"Ahh, Ahh!"

Inattentive as I am, I couldn't ignore this short sneezing noise coming from the corner of our class. The noise would come out only to be abruptly stopped and given rest until it came back shortly thereafter.

Wait, from the corner of the class?

"Yui, you like, look really pale."

"Nahh nahh! I'm fi-ahh haahhh!"

She lightly pinched her nose as a defensive measure against such a thing.

Sneeze.

"See? I'm fine, I think?"

"You're just proving my point."

"It's just a cold is all!  
Or maybe there's like, six people talkin about me? Hahah! Haaaah, Hah."

Sneeze.

"Make that seven."

With that sudden outside force, Hayato Hayama made his entrance walking proudly at the top of the food chain. Miura visibly softened upon meeting his sight, it only made me thing that in all truthfulness. I hope she gets her chance, in a way it was not too different from what I was hoping for. Course, it wasn't like it reminded me of anything, just my love for Chiba! Yeah!

For a brief second, Miura stuttered.

"H-H-Hayato."

"My-my, you quite sick there Yuigahama?"

"No, it's like, bad luck or someth-ahhh"

Sneeze.

Hayato cracked a poser boy smile, closed his eyes and patted his own blonde messy hair. It looked so...

Practiced. Yeah, like he rehearsed it thousands of times in the mirror to see if no one could see through it. How sad...

But that in itself is Hayato, always answering the expectations placed on him.

"Well, you're doing a great job of convincing me."

"Well..."

Miura, being the alpha female of this little pack did have motherly qualities. The leaders of the pack do take care of their own after all.

"Yui, stop being stupid and come to the infirmary with me. It'd just be a pain if you strain yourself for something this pointless."

"Eh? But?"

Miura then hauled Yui away as she pleadingly looked my way for help. You expect me to go against her? Really? I'm not that suicidal.

And then the classroom felt much quieter.

And emptier as a result.

Thankfully though, it wasn't long until lesson was over and it was break. I would visit the infirmary to see if my fellow club-member would be fit for duty.

I was only visiting because club resources wasn't expendable and thus were important to our workflow. I was only checking assets, that's all.

The light, breezy air of the school made me feel clear-headed like all was calm now. This sort of mood probably had some poor souls out there become optimistic for the coming tradition, they'll think in the complete absence of logic that someone somewhere would be interested in them and get their hopes up.

Closing in on the infirmary, I hear two light voices from the other side. My brain on auto, I slide the door open.

I see Yui sitting down the bed grasping a handful of tissues but instead of Yukino next to her...

It was Yumiko instead.

"Huh?"

I feel her scolding look digging through to my very soul.

Oh shit. Am I not wanted here? I didn't mean to trespass I swear, honest mistake and all! I hunched down in response and look to my side, maybe through this she might take pity.

"Eh? Hikki?"

"What do you want?"

Looking away from the cobra, I mutter a failing defense.

"W-well, I was just checking but, well you're with her.  
Soooo..."

"Oh?"

Looking back at her, she lightly step back towards Yui cooly so.

"In that case then Hikio will stay. I'm gonna go back."

Wai- but I got lesson too.

"Ah really? I don't want to be a bother to you or Hikki."

Y-yeah, she has a point. If she says she's OK then that is so.

But it didn't look so as she quickly shut clenched her nose again letting out a short abrupt sneeze.

"Right, so you say. Hey Hikio! You, stay here."

Hey?! You should show some common courtesy! Atleast know my name will you?

"Ahh, well, I don't think I'll be able to-"

"Hikitani-whatever. Zip it."

Ri-right! As you say my lady! Yes, you're in charge here! Undoubtedly so!

The lady that only I knew wore pink panties (unexpectedly so) holstered her bag and walked proudly past me.

"You leave poor-defenseless Yui alone then you'll be sorry."

And with that, the door was shut and I was alone with a girl.

Man, any longer and I think I would've pissed myself. Truly frightening, hard to believe this was the same person that came into the club-room once upon a time to voice her fears out. Seeing someone like her show weakness like that though, I was reminded of how much of a fool I was. I judged by first impressions in the same way others would, the ones I despised. Miura wasn't really the queen bitch I saw her as, that was her own front to her own insecurities as she tried to understand others and become closer.

I really did have no right to judge.

Her group was in actuality, pretty comparable to ours as of present.

Reminded of that, I turn around to the sick person on that white, plain bed. The wet mucus being wiped by a frail Yui Yuigahama as she blew into the tissue.

"Sorry, Heheh, it's sorta disgusting..."

Really, I was more concerned about her eating habits. Sometimes, she'd talk with her mouthful in the club-room resulting in Yukino telling Yui about table manners._ Like seriously..._

"Sheesh, it's a cold genius. You're not gonna be able to keep clean while sick."

"Uh, I guess so."

My eyes kept track of the recovery process, the dirty tissue now thrown into the small bin beside her bed and a new one pulled out.

I quite liked the still silence but sometimes, I could see why people would want to produce noise of any kind.

Feels so awkward in here...

"Well, I guess I'm here."

"Yeah..."

She stated simply, the latter part was dragged out as if still processing what to say.

She looked down pressing her hands together.

"I-I'm glad you came anyway though."

Her gratitude though was misconceived. I only came since I don't want to feel bad so the only way to prevent it was to check on you. Yeah, that seems plausible. I only did it for my conscience to remain clear.

Anyway, our isolated afternoons would be too quiet without this blabbermouth.

"So, why come school when you're sick?"

"I didn't feel sick."

"But you sure as hell are now."

Her brow and red hair were slightly damp, no doubt from the illness that has taken hold. If this was a romcom, this'll be the bit where the main dense MC takes care of a sick girl who is in love with him. No wait, that was awfully close. Scratch that actually.

Avoiding eye contact I ask.

"It's not just a cold is it?"

"Huuuh?"

"I asked, it's not just a cold is it?"

"Is, I think."

Her response was light and faint, her breathing became more deeper.

To see such a lively girl to be so weak at this moment was a pitiful sight. It was in a sentence, everything she wasn't.

Bubbly, energetic, careless.

Sick, frail, still.

They didn't go together at all, in retrospect I think I took her presence in the club-room for granted.

Me and Yukino alone were completely useless at keeping a conversation going, never mind starting one.

"Why don't you take the day off? Go home, kick up your feet and relax."

"Huh? No."

"Could it be you're secretly enjoying this? Go get some shut-eye at-least."

I move to the comfy looking chair next to her. It wasn't like I came cause I was concerned or whatever, it's just my legs were tired and there was a convenient chair so really it was for me.

"That nurse is never in on the most important times if you ask me."

"Uh-huh."

She slowly laid down, her chest way too obvious for me to see. Hey, on a bed and you act like that? For a person who can adapt and follow the mood, you really suck at it sometimes...

Then again, she is sick so it'll hamper her special ability.

As a precaution, I tilt my chair away from her and sit looking away laying my back into the small chair. I'll just say like this til Miura comes back then I'll be cleared to leave.

"I don't think I'll be able to come."

She muttered laying her head on the very comfy looking pillow. Her eyes fluttering as her consciousness faltered.

"Come where?"

"T-to Rose Latte, with Yukino and y-you."

"I-I see. We'll do it another time then, there's no rush."

Her breaths became more shorter and hurried, mumbling about her irresponsibility.

"But I planned it out for today."

"Did you plan on being ill as well?"

"..."

"Exactly, so you don't need to push yourself. We can always do it another time."

Certainly, I would've came on some point. Maybe anyway, I was pretty adamant about it.

There was a pretty big elephant in the room here. Despite my reclusive ways, Yuigahama still tried to connect in a way. Anyway was suitable as long as it brought results, that was why I would back off. Bring up my walls again in self-defense, almost like it was a proxy.  
The thing was, it wasn't. Even if it was the real thing, it wouldn't be harmless. In fact, the rawness of it would hurt even more if handled improperly.

Because whatever she felt, it wasn't exactly unknown to me.

No, it was clear what Yuigahama felt. Even using the process of elimination wasn't very useful.

I saved her dog, that wasn't it she said.

I saved the club. No, I was just on the sidelines fumbling around.

I wanted...

No, that was something unknown so it couldn't have been understood yet anyways.

Thinking these sort of things was painful indeed.

"I really wanted to go with Hikki and Yukinon."

"It's not like you lost your chance forever."

"B-but even so..."

Seeing a dog whining spastic-ally about on the ground was a pitiful sight, actually it'd summarize this scene perfectly. Geez, I feel bad just being an onlooker.

"You don't have to come club today. You're obviously not well enough."

"But-"

"Yukino won't be angry with you, ya know?"

"Hah?"

Sitting down, I adjust my arm to relax against the back of the chair in a shifty position.

"Our human resources department is quite bare-bones but we can handle it without you today. Maybe Yukino will send you get well presents."

"Y-yeah. And you aswell right?"

"O-of course..."

Her face was red, obviously from her state it will be. Regardless, I could feel something warmer emanating from her sweaty cheeks and humid breaths. She helplessly laid there, burrowing deeper into the pillow.

I mean, as a club we look after our own. That was just common courtesy, I guess?

Under her hot breath, she muttered.

"You care much more then you show Hikki so I'm not really surprised."

My cheeks barely contained the heat inside. Yeah, I think I'm sick aswell right? Yeah, must be pretty contagious.

"R-right, just a little bit. I only care just a tiny teeny bit."

I asked without response, what was she playing at? At one glance however, she was asleep. Her bun stayed relatively still in pace with her much more steady breathing.

Sheesh, to make me worry like that. What are you playing at? If you're going to make me say embarrassing things then you should actually make sure you received them. In either case, she already knew anyway. It wasn't like I could change that by saying I cared only a little because my actions have proved otherwise.

Despite how different me and Yukino were, she sought a connection and tried to stand on the same ground. She was never outcasted but she was never her own person either. Blending into a group meant throwing who you actually was out the window to become a caricature to fit in. In that case, then maybe what she lost or never experienced was much more important or maybe I'm just being overly sentimental.

Maths was being taught but either way, It won't be so bad to just stay here a little longer. My maths grades weren't going to change in the course of an hour so I was not missing much.

She laid on her shoulder, sleeping on her side. Idiot, you haven't even covered yourself. You'll get cold you know, even sick you're still pretty darn careless.

Pulling the sheets over the sleeping girl in front of me, I put on my padded ear phones on and lose myself in some good damn music.

* * *

Again, sorry for the long wait. I'm not gonna promise anything but I'll try to make chapter 4 more timely.

I know episode 4 of the anime is gonna be brilliant for all you Yui shippers though.


	4. Chapter 4

**Of cooking and dogs**

On the terms and conditions of being a loner, it is clear that there is going to be no one to depend on should you fall under duress. You falter, it's your fault. You fail, it's your fault.

That only makes you're accomplishments all the more sweeter. The knowledge of overcoming an obstacle without anyone else, just you and your abilities alone was something worth congratulatory praise from no one else but yourself. It was like setting life on hard mode, everything is so much more euphoric so in that case, being alone had it's own charms.

You fall sick however then you have no right to expect anyone to help. In that case then should it be said that loners come out stronger from illnesses then others?

Well even in that case, I wouldn't know...

The perks of having a lovable, adoring, caring little sister.

Because of that, I never had to fight through those sort of hardships by my lonesome. I'd always have to make it up to her, plus mom and dad would pamper her and reward her for taking care of that useless brother of hers so really it was a trade-off.

My consciousness fading in, I realize.

Christ, it's cold in here. The sun had long since passed as the dull afternoon approached its own end. The room despite it's medical purposes looked sterile and clean.

And soulless, it was eerily like the hospital room I stayed in after the accident. The disappointment and dread rushing nostalgically back to my mind that as of now, I had completely ruined any semblance of a chance of gaining a vivid, reasonable social life.

No, actually that was for the best. I would've made a fool of myself had I tried so this ultimately came out for the better.

My back felt stiff and rigid and my mouth was very dry. Weirdly enough, a portion of my lips was very wet...

Quickly evaluating my body, I note the fresh wet patch on my shoulder. Ew, I was like drooling in my sleep, disgusting. Actually, the fact I fell asleep should be curious enough. How many lessons did we miss?

Wait, that's right. We, me and Yuigahama, stayed here didn't we?

I turn my head just to confirm and that sleeping mass there certainly proved it. Like a bad itch at the back of my throat, the thoughts welled up in my mind. How long did I doze off for? The phone currently resting on my lap would know, the music still blasting out of my ear phones. I reluctantly check the time.

Oh shit.

We were way past club-time, not to mention school-time. Evaluating the potential risks and benefits of such an action was currently the most suitable procedure. It didn't hold much of an effect on mine or Yui's education, there was a chance of people noticing mine and Yui's sudden little departure and then there's Miura.

She didn't even come back and considering how little I know of her, I'm unable to say what she did exactly.

One possible explanation was that she forgot I suppose. Maybe on some off-chance she just needed to talk to Hayama alone or something and so left Yui in her own care. Yeah, that seems like it could be it. In that case then it was all their fault, she was their responsibility.

I'd have to apologize to Yukinoshita though. We probably left her waiting, she probably felt really neglected not like I'm speaking from experience or anything.

The orange-hair bun slithered and moved around on the bed portraying it's owners uneasiness. Well Ok then, time to wake sleeping beau-I mean girl up.

In the deathly silence of the room, my grouchy like voice stood out that much more.

"Hey, Yuigahama. Wake up."

She tilted her head further into the white pillow looking way too much like the famed SHAFT head-tilt.

"H-hey, Yuigahama. Get up."

Her face drowsily nodded left and right, wait was I being rejected subconsciously? Don't tell me...

"Oi."

My sister would act the same way, I was accustomed to such a scene at this point. All I would do is nag Komachi enough to get out of bed for it to end. Plus, she was my sister so I could always give her a shakedown.

But this was Yui Yuigahama so right off the bat, I was at a disadvantage. I rehearse logically, the best way to resolve this. Step one, reach for her shoulder. Step two, shake.

Yet despite those clear instructions, I could barely reach out for her as in some automated rejection or disgust from her would occur. My hand becomes more unstable, twitchy with a sense of overall fear and hesitance.

I repeated in my head like it was a mantra.

"It's just Yuigahama, she wouldn't hurt a fly." I was making this out to be a bigger deal then it was for sure.

Unless if it was a spider then she'd scream and reach out for the shoe, or maybe I'm being insecure?

No, if I was then I wouldn't have come to terms with myself, plus as an added benefit I had a load of spare time to know everything there is to know about Chiba!

Finally, my freezing hand touched her warm, smooth shoulder and lightly shook her.

"Urrnn."

"Oi."

My voice however came across cracked and timidly. No, I was just not used to the experience! I mean if anything else, this was just a last resort I had to fall back on.

It was also unusually intimate to do something like this but the desired result was one of necessity.

She slurred unresponsively and so, I had no choice but to shake harder.

"Oi Yui, up."

"Urguhhh."

Obviously sleeping like a rock, this was very bothersome. Her neck craned forward towards my wrist, her reddish, soft locks of hair fell limply on my hand. Her nape a shade of white that could blind NEETS, her hair was also a lighter shade of red from her original hair which was no doubt black.

I think I remember it being black anyway, well during the accident anyway. Yet again, there was many others so I wouldn't know.

"Yuigahama, get up."

Her eyes fluttered open, her long eyelashes following closely and her ruby irises adjusted to the new lighting conditions. It was still far from the energetic, excited puppy I knew she owned but she was getting there.

"Nurghh, Uaahhh."

She moaned out excessively unaware of the effect it had on me. Stop it please? You should really be more aware of your surroundings, do not let your guard down Yuigahama, I may get the wrong idea from the sounds if it was out of context!

Yui however didn't seem to get the memo as she stretched out innocently leaving the sheets in disarray.

And her two...

I look away, she really wouldn't get the message. I've seen them enough times to accurately depict their size now.

"Neh? Hachiman?"

"Hachiman?"

"Ahh? S-s-sorry. Hikki."

I'll chalk it down to slip of the tongue. After all, I use to get Chiba monorail's mixed up so it was more of a common mistake then I thought.

She eyed me from the mess of sheets she laid in then sat up in her wrinkly uniform.

"Neh? How long did we?"

"About 6 hours, I think."

The silence resulted a sickly sinking feeling, like the information was stuck processing to Yui's half-dazed mind.

Then she gasped and sat up straight.

"Ahh! Yukinon! Club! We're late!"

Clumsily, she tossed the sheets off then tugged at my sleeve pulling me with her.

"W-wait abit!"

However, my apprehension would be fruitless. Even if under the weather, Yuigahama will always take the charge should the time call for it. I couldn't help but muse it was just in her nature as I was dragged around. Maybe that dog collar would come in useful if all I'm used for is to be dragged around...

Despite our hands not touching, I could still feel the heat emanating from her fingertips onto my cuff.

Being dragged through the derelict corridors made me think back on the many occasions where I was forced to partake in these exemplary escapades.

And then we stopped though she still didn't let go of my stretched out cuff as she fumbled with the door to the club-room.

"Ohh, don't tell me she packed up."

"I think she's gone home."

Tentatively, she turned towards me with a shy smile clasping her fingers together.

"Well, I guess it's just me and you..."

"Y-yeah."

And with that, I could only stand there trying to comprehend how I got stuck in this mess.

"Urrrrg."

She suppressed her hand to her forehead in a very Yukinoshita-fashion, except the girl right here was actually suffering from a headache. Geez, how can somebody forget they're sick? How stupid/reckless are you?

"I think I went too fast there."

"I tried to warn you."

Our echoing footsteps and her light, panting were the only things disrupting the still silence of the empty building. Bending down to catch her breath, her chest hung loosely as she breathed long and hard as if she just sung the angel's choir. Her heavy pants reverberated throughout the hall giving the impression that we were the only ones left, not just here but anywhere. A sense of nostalgia welled within me.

No, that was...

That made me remember bad memories, namely me and my student rep partner in middle school. Such a mistake, bad mistake.

I won't make that mistake again.

"About time we went home right?"

Finally bending back up-right, she brought a sweaty palm to her sweatier forehead. She really didn't look well at all.

"Yeah, I'll just, text Yukinon to let her know."

Due to her carelessness, I became sick at the thought (nevermind the sick person in front of me). Without context, this was something that could easily be misinterpreted. Carelessness like that destroyed many things indiscriminately, the twist being that it is mostly never done out of spite. Only via mistakes.

I won't let one of those destroy what I have right now.

"Woah there. Let's not be too hasty."

She eyed me surprised at my sudden disapproval. I reacted more then I think I should have.

It was inevitable we wouldn't know each other forever. Despite our bonds now, we would separate once we left school. For our respective life's and jobs, we would eventually grow further apart with only our memories with each other as remnants of what we possibly had. It was a frequent impossible promise of staying together forever. However, in my short existence so far I have not known a single parent or person that still kept in contact with anyone from their school days.

But even so, I'd still like to drag what I have now as comfortably as possible. No risks, no casualties. It was really that simple.

"What?"

"I mean, it'd be strange right? If you tell Yukinoshita that then, well..."

It was no secret that I had a weakness to puppy dog eyes. Yui would often pout, cringe or exclaim like most girls do, the same sort of things I would misinterpret. In short, she was the epitome of everything I disliked to see.

"Hikki?"

Turns out I was still weak to such pleading eyes.

"I mean just saying it, I mean saying..."

But I ran out of words. Words were never always enough, I just wish there was some much easier way to get this across, without making things distanced further between the three of us. I set a course with my next sentence though.

A small cold sweat seemed to crawl down the side of her face, I would've assumed it was the illness but even I knew that didn't sit quite right.

"Just in case we confuse things, I don't want a repeat of before."

Her eyes dulled as she stood limply at my answer.

"Oh, I think I understand."

I fully knew the tone she voiced that out in. Disappointment.

You give a starving man food and he'll eat it too quick. By the time he's finished, he would beg for more. It would be reasonably to want this to last for as long as it possibly could.

"It'd be worse if we didn't tell her at all though!"

She was correct.

"That is true..."

"Then, we'll talk it out won't we? I mean like, we didn't stick with each other to be like this still."

And there she was. Someone who never should've understood yet still tries regardless. She'd still continue to take charge regardless of what she was doing it for.

Because that was Yui Yuigahama.

"Right, well then..."

I glance down to the cold ground.

"I suppose I'll leave it to you then."

"Ah, just leave it to me."

With that, we would walk ahead and I would make my way home in the hopes that everything would turn out just fine.

"Eh? Wait? Hold on."

Or so I hoped. Don't tell me my luck has run out.

"What's wrong?"

"I! I left my stuff in the infirmary!"

You expect me to be surprised? Actually, why are you surprised? I thought she'd be used to this.

Her panicked look said everything yet so little. There's no one else here but me and...

Yeah...

"I suppose I'll go get it then? You could wait at the bike shed I guess?"

"Bike shed?"

Crap, seeing a sick, vulnerable girl probably crossed my imouto alarm. It's certainly an emergency considering it's Yuigahama, Isshiki would definitely get away with it. Well, in either case it's too late to take it back.

"Sheesh, yes. The bike shed. I-it's not like I'm scared for you or anything. You just might collapse somewhere and bother someone else and whose fault would that be? Mostly yours certainly but it would've been traced back to me letting you go in the first place. So, geez!"

Yeah, like what if you got ran over by a car or Hina found you and dragged you off somewhere. I was just showing some consideration for any others that would need to tend to her, that was all. In that sense, it could be said I truly had a heart of gold.

A light, airy laugh sounds off. Yui convulsed in laughing fits.

And then she broke into a cough stopping the jolly reaction before it hurt my feelings too much. The damage was done and my cheeks felt ablaze in embarrassment. If you're gonna laugh, do it where I can't hear please? Most girls don't know how helpful that is. On second thought actually, it's probably better they don't so I get the hint.

"Ahh! Well in that case, I'll be in your care."

What's with you saying things like that? Man, taking care of anyone else wasn't on the terms and conditions for loner-ship.

Then again, I broke a ton of those quite awhile ago so it was no wonder I may aswell break more of em. Rules were made to be broken after all!

She turned daintily, offering a slow, steady wave.

And in a manner I'm used to, I walk to the infirmary alone to fetch her items.

Walked back in that sickly room, grabbed her brown bag (which smelled like a dog) , her pink flashy over-stylized phone and got out. Maybe I was an errand boy in a past life? Either way, it was great training for house-husbandry.

Going back outside, the sun was much more absent then it was this morning leaving only the cold winter air to contend with.

And now I feel slightly guilty telling her to wait in this weather. With that thought in mind, I increase my foot speed to that of a hurried state.

Only a scant few bikes remained as expected. Most of the students have already ridden home leaving nearly the whole shed for my one bike. It was clearly the most dominant owning most of the area, except the slot next to it.

That belonged to Yuigahama instead whose face still lit up despite whatever illness has taken hold of her.

"Mission accomplished."

In both hands, I held her dog's bag, wait.

I held her bag and phone out for her to take. Man, I wasn't thinking straight there.

"Ahh thanks."

I didn't want to stick around so I got right to unlocking my bike from it's imprisonment and preparing for a long journey.

"Hop on."

I make as much room as I could to make space for her to sit, the arrangement was far from ideal but it was enough.

She constantly readjusted her position trying to get comfortable enough to not make it awkward for me but we both should've known that would be impossible. With bated breath, I grunt.

"What's with the fumbling around? There's enough room right?"

"W-well..."

Her nimble fingers fiddled with each other as she thought up whatever suitable excuse she could. Hah, I could read her like a book.

"I might need to hold on to you."

Her shy expression was worth a thousand words. It wasn't alien to me and also not all good news but I suppose it can't be helped...

"Fine."

As I felt her draw closer, my pulse would quicken and skip. As a member of the opposite gender, this was just chemistry. A natural occurrence, the same reaction any guy would have. That's all.

This would be the closest I have ever been to a member of the female species. It was small comfort though, our close proximity was very off-putting but it wasn't completely unpleasant. Just uncomfortable to my inexperienced mind aswell as just plain uncomfortable. There really wasn't much space...

I feel her warm, tender hand clench onto my shoulder as she sat sideways on the bike. My stomach clenched up not only at the thought but at the sensation.

Just nerves...

"You on?"

"I'm on."

With this problem settled, it was time to tackle the next one. I put more strength into my pedaling to account for the two of us, though to be completely truthful it was more like three.

Jeez, she's heavy. Then again, her lack of a diet and her proportions were the most likely causes but I'll endure it regardless. It wouldn't be cool to talk big then give up before I even got truly started.

That would be _like lame..._

Finally up to speed, I bike down to my designation detouring from my usual route home. I knew where she lived, not specifically but I could just drop her in the general area and hope she could find her way ba-nah, that's one hell of a chance. I'll drop her off outside her house.

Well, I suppose it couldn't really be called a house. It was an apartment complex right? In that case, it was most likely the one across Kadokawa street.

Steering through the suburbs, I could feel Yui's breath brush against my ear and her hand constantly rub and firmly regrip my shoulder to keep her balance as if in direct manipulation of my fast, pulsing heart-rate. I really should've gone home when I had the chance.

"I can picture it. My mom's worried."

No prelude, no hints. This was out of the blue and said in a light, content voice as if uncaring to her mom's struggle.

"She does that?"

"Yeah, my mother's a big worrywart. She used to panic a bunch since I would always wander off, especially with our dog."

"Ahh your dog, Sable."

"Oh no, this was...Before..."

She stated nostalgically whilst I kept my eyes ahead of me. Her very voice tickling into my ears even while the wind would pass us by trying to drown it out.

"Before?"

"Yeah, it was our old family dog at the time. I was too young to remember him properly but we got Sable shortly after and, well yeah."

It was out of place but it sure felt good to learn new things about those close to you. To learn of past events and see the person they eventually molded. I suppose I'll play along too. It'd be easiest to see this as a transaction of sorts.

"I haven't really lost anything I cared about. I just didn't know anyone enough to care."

"But, you do now right?"

She got me real good there.

Well, it wouldn't be lying...

"Like I said, just a tiny bit."

Then I felt a pressure on my back, Yui rested her straight locks only adding to my already too fast heartbeat.

At this rate, I'm gonna have a heart attack so be more mindful will you?

"Even when we didn't know each other, you still saved Sable so even then-"

"That doesn't count."

"Doesn't it?"

Bringing that up was just unfair even if it was something we got over long ago, it didn't mean it still had a factor in the present.

So I smirked instead.

"That was for my ego. I have to admit, I was pretty cool doing that."

"You're so stupid sometimes Hikki but even then..."

And with a final squeeze, she uttered something totally unexpected.

Something I thought I would never hear seriously.

"Even then, I thought it was pretty cool."

"Don't say it like that, I might take you seriously..."

Damage control was in effect but there was no cleaning up this mess. This was all Miura's fault, all of it! She should show some damn consideration.

Yui continued then tapped my shoulder pointing at the gray building to the side.

"You can stop around here."

With the bike to a screeching halt, she stands off obviously sore from the sea-h-hey! Don't just rub your butt while I'm here!

"Thank you Hikki."

"Like I said, I just don't want a guilty conscience."

She smiles mockingly which felt surprisingly comforting knowing it would be never done out of malice or spite.

"Liar."

Under the darkened blue sky, our gazes would unsure. Constantly clashing yet never staying but always finding their way back to each other.

I just, how was this gonna go?

"W-well..."

"You might aswell go back inside. Yaknow, to let your mom know you're not missing or worse."

"You're right."

Slowly but surely, Yui raised her hand and waved it.

"Bye Hikki."

I make a half-hearted effort to do the same, my hand only halfway twitching and stiffly moving it left and right. After all, that was how you wave right?

"Cya."

I was alone again but I knew it wouldn't be too long. Even sick, she'd only make time to constantly text everyone instead. It was just in her nature.

Making the trip all the way back home, I was greeted by the sound of the running TV. Set to the news and the only person to come out was my favorite little sister (if only because she's my only one).

"Well, you're awful late!"

Her arms crossed, she tried to pull off a cross stern expression.

Tried.

"Yeah, it was a long day today."

Her fang though completely destroyed any hint of seriousness I could give her. I'm sorry but she looked too damn cute!

"Oh? Lemme guess, you, Yukino and Yuuiiiiii?"

What was she hinting at? Seriously, you're oni-chan doesn't have gynophobia silly!

"Isn't it always? Anyways, move. I'm off to bed."

"Not so fast buster!"

Eh wait? Whats with this list?

"Mom's been waiting for you to come back."

Whaa? So unfair! Why couldn't you go?

Meeting my exhausted gaze, she only bonked her head and stuck her tongue out. The famous Hikigaya oopsie face, a family favorite.

Well, even if I didn't want my sister to go I wouldn't have a say in the matter. Dad and mom were just like that after all.

"Fine."

"Oh and get me some rice crackers won't you?"

"Fine."

Even during my trip to the store, I held those same rice crackers my sister wanted.

The same thing Yui would ever so often bring and crunch down on in the club-room.

Her mother worries about her huh? How annoying, to have someone to keep in mind despite your own circumstances.

Still, as bothersome as it would be to have someone worry about you.

It might be nice once in a while.

* * *

Here you go. Lots of fluff this chapter. The whole Yui finding Hikki cool was from the manga which illustrated the scene where he saves her dog. From the translation I read, she does mention him to be cool so I thought to throw that in there.

I think Yui lives in a apartment complex but if I'm wrong then tell me and I can change it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Of cooking and dogs**

When isolated people would make contact with others, chances are they're unwillingly thrust into the spotlight. Those introverted people if seen at any point communicating with one of the packs would become the class clown in that instant just because they didn't fit the social conduct code. After shaming the few unique specimens that didn't quite fit in, they would continue it for a short while before entirely forgetting the incident ever happened as the specimen had most likely retreated even further from his last isolated position.

The best way to describe it was the weak were tasty appetizers for the weaker who just happened to find strength in numbers.

My tried and true hypothesis has been tested so far though. The crowds of uniformed students continued to move past me to their seats keeping their distance. This wasn't entirely new though. Apparently, my creepy deposition kept most away by itself. Even worse apparently my "gross" smile which I call bias on.

I'm not allowed to enjoy my light novels anymore? Let an literature connoisseur off will you?

No one has said much of anything about me and Yui's sudden disappearance yesterday.

Then again, my reputation sucked so I suppose it wasn't interesting. The rumor mill would be oddly selective at times. Resting into my arms, I rest sluggedly on the desk relieving my tired eyes just a little. Yesterdays events took a while to sink in, agonizing each and every little thing I said. Still, it was nothing compared to my emotional slip-up in the club. Guhhhh, so embarrassing!

For the others however, the same topics would satisfy them for longer then expected times. Namely, the intensity of the valentines expectations would increase and so did the number of applicants on the subject.

It was pretty easy playing matchmaker and knowing which one's will crash and burn and which ones would be successful if only cause the partners had a similar IQ or similarly shallow.

The skittish ones would always sneak glances to their crushes. The talkative ones would always play dense and shrug it off.  
Be a man and face it head-on you coward. Truly despicable to hide from something so simple.

...Huh, that didn't sound right.

Whatever, I was so talented at playing matchmaker I could host a TV reality love show. I know for sure Hiratsuka-sensei would apply...

Despite the increasing volume of that so special upcoming date, the classroom seemed quieter then usual. Quickly sneaking a peek at the noisiest clique, there was one very large absence.

Tobe, Ooka, Hayama, Ebina and Miura but no annoying, bubbly red head.

No Yui though...

It was too late that I noted the difference between Yui's haughty, quick laughs as opposed to the compulsory quieter laughter I'd often hear. It was easy to pick them apart, that whole "You're joke is not really funny but I'll laugh anyway to support your delusion" laugh which contained a hint of mocking.

It would've hurt less if you just told me I wasn't funny, actually trying not to be hurtful made a deeper cut then just telling them flat-out. We have the right to freedom of speech so use it damn it!

Suddenly, a pair of olive orbs returned my gaze like she was mighty pissed which is when I turn away as if I was just looking around. Yeah, I was just looking at the clock! For my own safety, it'll be best for me to not take any risks and play around on my phone.

It wasn't long for the quiet lesson to end, it only seemed to drone on much longer then necessary due to the lack of pointless conversation, atleast compared to before. One of my hidden skills was a masterful use of eavesdropping, the problem was there wasn't much to eavesdrop that wasn't Ebina's worrying fantasies of Ooka's glances at Saika. If that is so, leave him alone, he's mine you bastard!

With that plaguing my mind, I really couldn't comprehend the lesson being taught. This worries me more then it should.

So when lesson ended, I immediately made my way towards the vending machine for my daily coffee MAX. Ohhh, Max. You were there for me when no one else was. It's loyalty was an undying one and so, my love for it shall be an undying one.

The loud impactful noise of a can hitting solid metal inside the vending machine next to me broke me out of my gaze of admiration. Next to me buying a can of fizzy orange was Miura Yumiko herself. Her presence had an air of demanded respect, being this close to it took me back abit.

"You're not as subtle as you think."

Her tone was one of authority, in this moment, there was no question as to why she had such power. In a dry voice, I reply.

"I just happened to look your way. Yui's taking the day off."

I meet her gaze only to find she wasn't giving me a look that was of looking at an insect. I suppose solving her request earned me just enough recognition to be validated in her presence.

"Yeah, that's obvious. You were with her last anyway so you should know."

Wait a moment...

Who's fault was it that I was with her anyway? The instigator was no doubt the blonde scariest of girls in front of me.

"Whose fault was it that left me with her anyway?"

Her smooth supple finger pressed the button, enabling an apple flavored fizzy drink to come crashing down. During that process, she returned a retaliating gaze. It then came to mind that Yui used to be the one who volunteered to get the drinks, she'd probably fetch a thrown bone too. However, with her absence. Miura took it upon herself to play fetch for her clique. For her to leave a part of her pack with an outsider was something strange indeed concerning her motherly aura she only showed to a scant few that needed it.

"I left her in your care. At that point, she was your responsibility."

A million to one counter arguments flowed through my thoughts but ultimately, I couldn't put a single one to use. I only knew she would rebuke and my point would become pointless. After smoothly reaching out for the can, she held them in both hands.

"Well, she told me you atleast gave her a ride back."

Instantaneously, heat rushed back to my cheeks. These sort of occurrences becoming public knowledge was always worrying. It was the ultimate root to any bad things that would happen when the public would morph it into whatever they deem is fit. Yuigahama should really know how to keep a secret. The last thing I need circulating was talk going around that she walked home with some weird loner boy from the same class.

"Well, If I didn't she'd be sicker..."

"Mmhmm."

Her back turned to me, I could see the slight hint of a smile she gave as she cast her sight to the ground and she said in a quiet symphonic voice.

"Her taste is pretty strange but...I guess Hikio really isn't that bad."

And then she left. Her footsteps drowned out by the applause of the others wondering out their respective rooms.

Upon receiving that, my throat was even dryer then before which only made the coffee seem even more convenient to my needs.

Yumiko didn't fit the nice girl type but that didn't mean she was the opposite. She was nice to everyone she knew down to worry about who they hanged out with. It occurred to me that her angry glances at Yui wasn't so much as anger as it was worry over her attempting to forge a connection easily broken by intruding members from those outside our respective groups.

Her mother stats were only increasing with time, even effecting rivals of her affection. Yumiko Miura would always be a girl I'll be scared off but she'll also be one as real as one can be.

Steadily, I drank my coffee and headed back to class only to find the usual atmosphere to my liking. Miura was back in her fold and I was back alone in my own little corner. As painful as it may seem, I found it comforting that our positions would be the same from now and would continue to be so for the rest of our school days.

* * *

It was the usual end of the school day and like usual, I stood outside the club-room preparing myself for the ice-queen.

This was it, the moment the day had been building up for. Without the usual fire from Yuigahama by her side to keep her reason, it took longer then usual to think on the best course of words to use for yesterday's absence. Should I be all formal-like and apologize? Should I just go in and sit down and act as if the day was usual? Absolutely not. Taking a deep breath, I decide to be reckless this once and just face the music head on.

As expected, Yukino sat there reading. She verified my entry with a glance then looked back towards her book.

"So, you came."

The words mixed up in my head, I bow preparing to utter either my accepted apology or my final goodbyes.

"I apologize for my uninformed absence, I missed it on my own accord and, well I apologize."

Left in anticipation, I looked up to Yukinoshita's surprised face and she immediately looked away.

"It's true that I was alone though it wasn't anything too taxing. Anyway, you needn't have bothered. "

I stood back up surprised by her response. Thank Yuigahama for having rubbed off on Yukino in the best of ways.

"I'd hate to begrudgingly accept an apology from you."

Why so mean? She snickered finding this little spit too amusing for her own good.

"Begrudgingly? Having me apologize like that was a once in a lifetime thing you know? You'll never get another chance now."

"To think you could be so overconfident with that."

Despite this reminding me of good times, there was a missing element to this one. Like a filter that wasn't placed over it, It kept nagging in my head.

To think the ice queen wouldn't accept an apology, I ask seriously.

"So, why did you really not accept my apology? I didn't take you for the forgive and forget type."

She flashes a understanding look and held her hand out to her side in explanation.

"Yuigahama told me everything so I was more worried about ever leaving her alone, sick and vulnerable in a room with you."

"What's with this criminal treatment?"

Relaxing into my territorial place, Yukino flashed a small wry smile. However, she immediately dropped it. I would've smiled too but I half expected a light, watery voice to break us up but as it stands, she was noticeably absent. Only confirmed more so when I looked at the empty seat stood between us.

I thought for a long time for a good topic starter as a replacement for Yui's seemingly endless curiosities and tripe. Ultimately, I found none.

"...Say..."

"Yes?"

Her voice as stern and understandably so. Like I was an animal vet standing in for a operation surgeon, my experience in socializing wasn't exactly prestigious.

"Wa...Na..."

With that, those spoken few incomplete utters would remain unfinished and unheard.

"Never mind."

The room would remain without conversation for today bringing to mind the bittersweet memories of my first day here. The flipping of pages the only sound breaking the soundless room. Yukino eventually closed her book and stood up.

"I'll prepare the tea."

And so she did, she prepared the teacups and boiled the kettle while I only stared at the same page I was on for nearly half an hour. It would continue to be this way way after the tea if no one would speak up. Someone clumsy and out of place for our dysfunctional ways. Yukino poured our daily tea.

First her own then mine.

Her hands tilted, aiming it for Yui's and then she stopped.

"Oh? Seems like I forgot there."

I knew all too well the feeling of doing something for someone else even when they're not there. I had a bad case of doing stuff like that for Komachi like cooking breakfast for her then remembering she already left.

"It happens sometimes. We're just not used to it."

Even if my words were not particularly comforting, it didn't mean I didn't try. This sort of environment was alien. Like being in a decided group meeting when most of the members were gone. Actually, now that I think about it...

"You could've left early and gave me payback for leaving you alone yesterday. That way, I would've sat an afternoon here by my lonesome."

"That was my first thought actually but I figured you'd be a natural at it so it would not be very effective."

Lay it easy on me next time OK? As soon as it started, the silence took over again.

It remained like that for awhile, us sipping our teas. The pink teacup with the fluffy dog imprinted on it matched it's owners personality far too well was left still on the table. It was left untouched bringing about a deep sense of belonging.

"Hikigaya-kun."

Her soft voice was unintentionally loud, cutting through the silence with a razor-sharp knife. She looked at me with a sort of respect, as if wanting to pay back a favor.

"You and Yuigahama-san, when I was sick you came to visit me. I believe..."

With a new resolute stare, she continued.

"I believe me and you should owe it to ourselves to wish the same for Yuigahama-san. As a result, I'm closing club early today."

For once, I was in full agreement there. We will go out there and pay our useful socialite club-member a visit to check on her progress. Simple text would just not suffice, being considerate was a pain in most instances. I'd need to see someone's condition in person to really believe them, well atleast that's how it is for my sister.

Again, really didn't have people to do that with until now. Closing my book with a thud, I packed it into my bag and stood up.

"Well, I have to make sure you don't get lost anyway."

"D-don't doubt my ability for directions."

Yeah yeah, believe what you wish. The visit would be totally unplanned and unprepared but that was the beauty of such a thing. It's spur of the moment and only made our impending visit all the more sweeter and more relieving.

And with that in mind, we walked out the school. Our destination set and our goals once again, aligned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Of cooking and dogs**

Taking care of others can be a bother sometimes. In a world such as this, only the selfish can strive. Any attempt in believing in "sharing is caring" is bound to be straight up stolen from. That was also where the saying "nice guys finish last" came in as a result from bitter previous nice guys that learned the way of the battlefield.

And on that note, I'm gonna really hate finding a job.

But that's quite a few years away. However comforting a thought it may be however, the clock would indifferently tick forcing us to move along at the same pace. The sun was enjoying it's free space on that untouchable plain ocean that is the sky. Since we left earlier then usual, there'll be some time left before it hits dusk.

I walked ahead while Yukinoshita followed from behind, most probably hating the fact she was going to go the wrong way until I made her reconsider. That was like 10 minutes ago now...

I could feel her gaze fostering icicles through the back of my head. Stop pouting and forget it otherwise you'll gain a new reputation as an ice queen and above all, a sore loser. These streets I knew since I've been growing a bad habit of traveling them. Yesterday left quite an imprint even if most of the houses and stores looked unfamiliar.

Turning a corner, that same apartment complex greeted us. It's blank white walls was in nowhere similar to Yukinoshita's sleek metal and polished interiors of her own apartment complex. This was quite literally building blocks with staircases placed at all sides.

"So this is the sort of place Yuigahama lives?"

Looking back, Yukinoshita had something I could only describe as a melancholic frown.  
I don't really get it, what's with that?

Noticing my perplexed, curious stare she continues.

"Don't get me wrong, it's not...  
What I mean is, I should've known so."

With those few words, I caught a hint at what exactly she was prodding at.

Her concerns wasn't that but of our proximity. She really did not expect this then came to a conclusion. That perhaps, she didn't know those that were close to her as much as she thought? That Yui knew everything about Yukino yet she knew only bits and pieces about Yui?

But we can solve that though. Steps have to be made for progress and so steps shall be taken.

"So let's fix that."

Closing her deep blue eyes, she nodded.

"Right."

If something was off-balance, it only made sense to re-balance it. But if the total always created an odd number, it'll forever be imbalanced until some weight was taken away to make it even. I guess what I wanted to say was, it'll be nice to know each other on equal terms.

I suppose that's that. However, the closer we got the complex. The more uneasy I became due to the presence of their part of the domain. Question was, which part? Which door was the Yuigahama's property? There was over fifty to choose from so unless Yukino would check one by one, I wouldn't even bother.

Surely some kind working soul could pinpoint us in the right direction, like a receptionist bound to work from behind a desk and nothing more. Hey, that job could suit someone like me! Maybe I could consider it if the house-husband route ends up in ashes. The drawback was that I would have to end up talking to people someone so it was a no-go.

Heading to the reception, there sat a bespectacled woman behind a desk reading a book. It was time to put my social skills to use. Approaching her, I ask in a tone stiffer then intentional.

"Excuse me, we're looking for someone's apartment."

She lazily looked at me from underneath her black bangs like I was an annoyance. So cold, I'd like to raise a complaint about the staff and it's treatment of visitors!

She sluggishly reached out for a booklet then opened it revealing an alien language of numbers and tables. I wouldn't be able to decipher it quick so it's good she had experience on her side.

"Name?"

"Y-yuigahama."

With a brief search, she closed it shut.

"Apartment 203. When you go out, head left then take the right staircase to the second floor."

Her job was finished, the bare minimum of interaction was met and we were both satisfied at how short this was. It was best to leave as quickly as possible.

"Thanks Miss."

"We appreciate your assistance Miss."

With our backs turned, we heard her pathetic cry and then her slumping against her seat in bitter disappointment.

"Miss? I'll be married soon, I know I will."

Upon hearing that, my speed increased. It reminded me too much of a certain expiring cake that was reaching emergency levels of desperation. Maybe Hiratsuka-sensei could hold meetings with all the single women in Chib-what am I thinking? If that ever happened, I'd fear for the local male populace...

Walking out, Yukino continued to readjust and fiddle with her shoulder bag. The anticipation of meeting your friends family was certainly stress inducing as the questions would flow freely through your mind.

After walking up two flights of stairs, we arrived that the narrow walkway that would lead to our destination. Moving past everyone else's provinces, I could hear the sounds of television and radio faintly through the walls, murmurs and mumbling between children as we walked by until we stopped by that number we had been looking for.

Room 203 and sure enough, the Yuigahama name was etched beside the door. This was Yuigahama's home. This was also the Yuigahama's home. This place oversaw her grow up and morph into the person she is today. Contemplating that, my hand reaching out to the doorbell went to a sudden stop and then with a final inhale I push that circular button.

Ding dong.

The sound would echo through my head as I awaited whatever response was on the other side. Yukinoshita adjusted her bag yet again. The clicking of the locks alerted me to the coming presence.

The door opened and a woman appeared before face was still youthful yet possessing a mature look to her Shizuka hoped she could have and her orange-peachy hair reached down with two parallel strands reaching down to her neck. A bun was tied at at the back of her head reminding me that even Yui's signature bun was cramping on someone else's style. She looked pretty in that she possessed that commonness many would find desirable. She also wore a plain yellow sweater covered by an apron in frilly flower decorations and her evening smile was almost as cozy as Megu Megu Megurin! Almost...

Was this her sister? Funny, Yuigahama never said she had one but the thought felt off. Surely, a person similar in age to that sort of personality would've been influenced right?

Seeing a Yuigahama in an apron just brought about a sub-conscious caution in the general proximity.

Her chest certainly left little to be desired. Now I know what gene pool Yui inherited...

Stop staring! She's a married woman Hikigaya and far out of your league!

"Hello there. Who might you two be?"

Yukinoshita bowed and I mimicked her by limply making a failed attempt at the same.

"Excuse us for intruding Mrs Yuigahama but we came for-"

A brown barking dog darted past under Mrs Yuigahamas legs and scurried to me barking incessantly earning a frightened gasp by Yukinoshita!

"Oh my!"

Mrs Yuigahama calmly chuckled then looked at me curiously.

"Sable doesn't normally react like this to strangers, he must really like you."

"We've already met."

The brown mutt with it's short tail wagging non-stop in a blur, tried to clamber up my leg barking and panting excitedly. Hey, I broke that leg for you and you're getting hair all over it! Yukinoshita stood there sweating profusely in surprise and fear. Hey, dogs aren't that bad you know? You'll lighten up if you watch some dogs meet cats videos, seriously try it. You'll change your limited world view immediately.

Bending down to pet Mr Sable Yuigahama, my face is coated by his long wet tongue affectionately. He whined, he barked and he licked without an end in sight, his whines would always be a stain in my memory back to that day. They say a dog was like it's owner and there was no better proof then Sable here. Leave a dog for a second without it's owner and it'll be lonely in a heartbeat. Yep, looks like pet and owner are closer then I thought. Still, if you keep doing this then I might stay like this and I'm a cat person! Cat's were objectively better but dogs had their own ways of nearly making me change my mind...

"Sorry about this, are you two here to see my daughter Yui?"

Wait, daughter?! Could she be basking in the fountain of youth? What's your secret? In a sense, every part of Yuigahama could be traced back to Gahamama.

Yukinoshita then returned her warm, homely gaze and answered.

"Yes, me and Hikigaya-kun. We were...  
Worried for her..."

She widened the door for us to come in and so we obliged. Going into uncharted territory, Yukinoshita once again adjusted her bag. A sight truly questionable to my rotten eyes at this point.

"I'm sorry, Hikigaya was it?"

She spoke with a hint of remembrance like the name rolled off her tongue before like it did now.

"Yeah, that's right and she's Yukinoshita."

"Ahh, Hikigaya?  
Hikigaya...  
Hikki?"

Nicknaming must be a customary skill for the Gahama's it seems.

She asked with a pleasant gaze that seemed to stare straight into my soul. I felt warm and relaxed, an attribute that not even my own mother could do (then again, she never tried).

"Hikki-kun right? My daughter talks about you quite abit~!"

Huh? Yeah, just a little thankfully. Oh man, there's too much estrogen at Gahama central. Yukinoshita worn a blank look on her face making me worry. Yeah I know right? She probably blabbers about you too Yukinoshita so I totally get you! I hurriedly stammer my answer for all this prodding to end sooner.

"Ahh, well I guess that's me."

"My apologies, I haven't invited you in yet! Make yourself at home."

Sable came with flapping his tail at an astonishing rate barking occasionally so we didn't take his presence for granted. Yukinoshita however would stick to the opposite side of the room displaying her incompetence and irrational fear. What's this? A weak-point to the defenses of the ice queen? If cat's melted ice then I suppose dogs just broke that ice into pieces? Well, the process was quicker so it would no doubt be successful.

"I'll show you to her room." Her mom said in a cheeky smirk and a youthful wink. There was a pleasant aroma in the air which certainly couldn't be the efforts of her cooking. The noodles had a nice feint BBQ smell to it only reminding me of how empty my stomach even despite the meals I treated it to.

This couldn't be the effort by a Yuigahama. Like mother and daughter and all that, right?

Noticing my sniffing around, Mrs Yuigahama made a humble smile and blew my mind away.

"Oh? I'm cooking some noodles today so it's easy for Yui to eat. Sore throat you see, I wouldn't mind giving you two helpings if you want."

She cooked the material emitting this pleasant scent in the air? Impossible, this could be a proxy of some sort.

But her mother was different in more ways then one so on the off-chance it was properly cooked...

My stomach really wanted to say yes. Yes! Take the offer!

But my pride would say otherwise. Are you really going to take advantage of a mothers kindness like that? You're the lowest of the low Hachiman.

Fine, I'll treat myself...

To ramen when I get home.

Besides me, Yukinoshita uttered while adjusting her bag yet again.

"We really don't wish to impede. I don't want to cost you anything more then you should have to."

"You've took the trouble to come so allow me to face no trouble at all to treat you to a meal! It's nearly ready by this point."

And like her daughter, Yukinoshita would always budge to the pressure of a Yuigahama.

"All right, I suppose we can enjoy the result of your hard work Mrs Yuigahama-san."

"Lovely, is that fine with you Hikigaya?"

Huh? Oh! I was too busy comparing the similarities and differences in my mind! It was quite a fun new game to play!

"O-oh, well sure. I guess, thank you."

"Right but you should wash your face first considering naughty Sable here left quite a mess on you."

I reach out for the drying saliva that's been bothering my face. Yeah, dogs were not exactly sanitary creatures. Especially how they can playfully roll around in dirt, mud and muck.

"Right, bathroom?"

"Follow me."

I was taken to a stainless white place with one too many pink, bright shower products lined up at the front of the bathtub. I had Komachi and mom as a frame of reference but did girls really need this much? This just screams overkill.

Re-introducing my face to some cold water, Mrs Yuigahama went to the door opposite the bathroom and knocked on to no answer.

"Yui?"

Was she really that bad? That she couldn't even get out of bed? Surely any longer and my imouto alarms will trip for sure, she's not your sister Hikigaya. Therefore, you don't need to get panicky about her needing the hospital to get rid of a cold or fever.

My pops already has grey hairs, I'll get them faster for being so darn considerate. In some aspects, helping others can be considered unhealthy to some extent? My face refreshingly wet, I nab the nearest dog patterned towel and rub my face with it. It's clean strawberry-like smell only booted my senses to overdrive mode, my memory imprint reminds me there's a correlation between this tower and Yui's scent.

"She's probably listening to her music, why don't you two walk in and introduce yourselves instead while I finish up preparing our meal. Is that all right with you?"

Yukinoshita bowed yet again holding a certain respect I doubt she would show to my parents. Now that's a bad thought! Knowing how they'll be (correction: how one of them will be) is discouraging. My mom would probably ask all sorts of questions unapologetic-ally invading my privacy whenever she can while my dad would just leave and watch baseball.

"That is most appreciated. Thank you very much Mrs Yuigahama."

It was all the invitation we need, I couldn't help but imagine a cliche in manga and anime when the main characters would walk in on a girl dressing and then would start the blushing and shouting.

But instead, Yui Yuigahama laid on her side on the pink sheets of the futon, waving her white, supple legs up and down texting whoever with her earphones plugged in. She was just wearing a pink t-shirt with a skull and bones logo on it with shorts. With the draft of wind from opening the door, her shoulders tensed and she turned around to us only for shock to erode the casual uppity expression on her face.

"Hikki?! Yukinon?!"

"Y-yo sup."

"Good eveni-"

Yukinoshita suddenly stopped abruptly and then readjusted her bag. Are you hiding something in there?

"...'Hiya' Yuigahama-san."

Strange to hear Yukinoshita try to be so informal for once. Don't pretend otherwise, you missed her more then you let on don't you?

Yuigahama in all her excitement, sat up straight from her messy futon making her thighs easy to see. Be more secure about your body in the face of male company, even in your own home. Her orange reddish hair rested limply nearly touching the tips of her shoulders now that it wasn't tied up in it's usual bun.

What shouldn't be surprising was the state of her room but still, just how can anyone be this disorganized? Papers of all sorts littered the room and snack wrappers and empty cups were left on her work desk despite her small bin being a few inches away. If not for the pink sheets, the pink and white stripes of the walls and her cute stuffed dogs, this would be the stereotypical example of a guy's room in every way.

In short, she lacked the housewife qualities her mother has shown so far. That is if her food is in anyway edible.

"You really didn't have to come you know! You didn't need to worry and all!"

She scrambled picking up nearby rubbish and tossing it into the bin trying to save face. Yukinoshita sighed then held her head as if trying to force out a migraine.

"Yuigahama-san, it's clear that your sickness has impeded your energy to clean even if by a few simple inches. While I question the validity of such a thing, let me help out here."

Yuigahama shyly laughed then looked away towards my direction.

"Ahh, my mom wasn't embarrassing or anything was she?"

Yukinoshita started cleaning the room, bending down to pick up bits and pieces whilst I grabbed the empty cup.

"No, not at all."

In the least, the smell emanating from the kitchen was only driving out the pain of my empty stomach more and more. I was also deathly afraid of the quality of Yuigahama's meals. For now, I'll be foolish and hold out a semblance of hope that Yui would eventually be able to cook simple meals at the very most. Even then, that was probably hoping for the impossible.

"She has proven to be hospitable. She's a lovely lady Yuigahama-san."

I could detect a look of envy from Yukinoshita, not like she was jealous but like she had something she didn't.

Yukinoshita's mother probably isn't homely at all huh...

Speaking of mothers, mine will nag when I return home. She'll be annoying and try to find out what's exactly keeping me nowadays. It'll be easy to get a wrong impression if I said anything.

"Well I'm sorry for making you guys clean up after me."

You should be, making your friends clean up your room is a new low Yuigahama. I couldn't complain too much, Yukinoshita was doing most of the work anyway so I could just sit down and relax.

"You can make it up to us after. Anyway, you and Hikigaya-kun did visit me so this is just repaying my debt to you."

"Debt? What debt?"

You know Yuigahama. It's common courtesy that you help someone out, they're indebted to you or have you not been paying attention? Really, call it in how much Miura owes you for going to fetch drinks. Actually on second thought, don't.

My break would be cut short however when Yukinoshita handed me two cups.

"Hikigaya-kun, bring these to the kitchen will you?"

"Right."

Why two cups? Can't you just reuse the one you already have or are you that entitled Yuigahama? Guess it's true when they say the person and his room are one and the same.

Obediently holding both cups, I navigate to the kitchen where Mrs Yuigahama was stirring the noodles and emptying it into four different bowls. It sure looked appetizing but I couldn't help but be cautious of the taste.

"Ahh just leave the cups on the counter there. I'll do them later."

"If you say so."

This woman was excessively domestic. If Hiratsuka-sensei needed some hints, she had a whole class mothers to talk to. What am I thinking? That was yet another bad idea for the Hiki failures entry.

"All right, the meal is done. Be a dear and help me carry them to Yui's room would you kindly?"

Her soft warm voice was like some sort of mind control (and that phrase)!

The contents of the bowls looked edible I think...

"Dinner is served!"

Walking in, I noted Yukinoshita's bag is open and Yuigahama is currently hugging a Pan-san miscellaneous object tight against her lavish bosom.

"Thanks mom. I didn't know these two would visit so I tho-"

"No worries! He's working overtime again today so there was no fuss."

Poor guy, stuck in overtime hell. Likely to be unpaid overtime, I'd feel sorry for him if I knew him.

What caught my interest more so was the hot water bottle Yui's been holding with the Pan-san cover on it. His devious eyes looked ever more so evil due to what exactly he was looking at as to it's side was Yui's...

Ahem. Yeah, those.

Yukinoshita elegantly accepted the bowl and stared down probably imagining the unknown taste.

"All right, well I'll be out of your hair now! Enjoy."

Clapping our hands together, we mutually decide to show our appreciation first before we felt violated.

"Thanks for the meal."

"Thanks for the meal."

And the door shut leaving us with each other.

Yuigahama immediately dug in ravishing the noodles. Well I suppose if she was able to eat it then it was certainly possible it was eatable.

Raising the chopsticks, I delve in and subsequently blown away by my simple expectations.

This meal is... Is...

Actually quite well made. Shocking...

I nod towards Yukinoshita who was eyeing me for any grimace that this was perfectly acceptable. There's still hope for Yuigahama yet.

I slurped it up burning my tongue in the process, the barbecue sauce being an outright pleasure in my mouth. You could say that with any meal, just add barbecue sauce and I'll devour it. It could make anything unbelievably tasty so maybe this was bad cooking but the sauce covered it?

No, this was a simple, appropriately cooked dinner my stomach will accept in glee.

Yukinoshita also slowly raised the noodles to her mouth and swallowed. She facial features recoiled at the strong taste, this isn't ramen you know?

"Ah, I didn't get to say thanks Yukinon!"

"You just did..."

She held that Pan-san water bottle out for me to properly connect the dots. So Yukinoshita gave this to her, I didn't know she'd have the heart to give away her prized possession like that for her well-being.

"Well yeah, but I'll say it again. Thanks Yukinon!"

"As long as everything is alright then I'm satisfied."

Then her gaze fell upon me and she spoke more softly.

"Ahh, you too Hikki. Thank you."

"Eh? But I didn't bring anything..."

"It's not like you have to, you did come after all."

The bright lively Yui Yuigahama was certainly coming back like the dull illumination of a fire which would only brighten and crackle with more firewood.

"I'll start attending again like tomorrow or something? I should be fine by then."

"Yes but what about the subjects you're weak in? Don't you think you should improve?"

Now that Yukino brings it up, our whole class has been peppered with homework. I hate to rain on someone's parade but someone's got to be the bearer of bad news.

"Yeahh, you've got quite a few pieces of work to do. The whole class had trouble with it from what I know."

"Wahh! But you'll help me right Hikki?"

Well, perhaps if you lay down and bark like a dog? Wait, too perverse. I actually meant along with Sable too damn it.

"I'm busy enough as it is."

"Pleasee!"

Her peach-coloured eyes seemed to tear up in fear and gave the illusion of her life being in the balance.

"Pleasee! Yukinon, it'll help alot!"

Bringing in others to do your dirty work? She can be a genius mastermind if she wanted to be. Yukino gazed at me with an icy look budging to Yui's demand.

"Hikigaya-kun, don't be selfish and help out your fellow classmate."

"Hey wait a minute, she's your club-mate too. Besides, I wouldn't be any help. I found it hard too."

If Totsuka needed my help though, I'd drop everything and help in a heartbeat. If I could do that then surely I could try to do the same, even if it won't help much.

"F-fine then. Only because you wouldn't shut it otherwise."

"So you will help then?"

"What did I just say?"

This girl always gets her way with us. Geez, thanks pops. It's all your fault. Hikigaya's should learn to never spoil women as eventually, that is what they'll solely count on and take advantage of.

Yukino straightened out her long flowing hair with a flick then added.

"I suppose this is unavoidable. Well whatever the case, you can keep the water bottle until you're all better."

"I'll treasure it Yukinon!"

I don't think we'll actually get to it. A Yuigahamas mind would not rest thinking about things that wasn't to do with classes. Even while sick, her appetite still prevailed as she finished her bowl too quickly to really take in the taste. I finished up short after and Yukino caught up, her eating habits quite slow and controlled compared to the average joe. That's not how you're meant to enjoy noodles.

Not knowing what else to do, I brought my book out and resumed reading. I'm used to being like this so I'll just read lending an ear to whatever random subjects Yuigahama will bring up. A short period of time was room for silence when Yui had finished with her ranting about the problems of different types of food. Mixing them all into a blender? Really Yui?

"There's alot riding on valentines day."

I swear I thought my ahoge straightened out...

"There is?"

Yui looked shyly at me with a noticeable tinge of red on her face then looked back down.

"Miura, she said she's gonna go for it. She's going to take the risk."

The importance of such an event couldn't be understated. If nothing went well, she wouldn't be able to back out and choose a different option. If nothing went well, she'll have to stick with this portable source of regrets and pain. If nothing went well, the group without the leader would split apart into smaller groups.

"That's pretty dangerous."

So here's to everything going well.

"Yeah but she's serious about it. Like she said to us at that time, she wants to be closer and I'll support her fully during it."

Yukino held her chin in thought then made a small sweet smile.

"If that's how it is then I wish her the best of luck."

In the aftermath of this topic, I hear the door being opened and shut and a male voice could be heard through the walls.

"That'll be dad."

At that moment, I know I couldn't stay here any longer. Fathers always got insecure when male company hung around their daughter. Source: father.

So I pack up my bags and get ready to leave.

"Well, atleast you're OK. I'll be going now."

"Right cya Hikki!"

"Goodbye Hikigaya-kun."

Waving, I exit the door and quietly walk down the hallway only to be face to face with a guy looking uncomfortable in his business suit. His stubble and black hair made him look frizzled and his slouch gave an air of laziness. Making eye contact, I could only stand and rationalize a sentence.

"That's the Hikigaya boy I was just telling you about."

Her comfy smile didn't help in the slightest as she remained unaware of the damage she had done. Mr Yuigahama eyed me with a murderous look.

"Hikigaya huh? Right..."

"Yeah, I'll be taking my leave now..."

Rushing past him, I walked-race to the front door.

"All right, see you Hiki!"

And just like that, her mother has already labeled me via nickname. Was my name that much of a bother to say? I believe that's the only purpose for nick-names after all. If a name is bothersome to say, shorten it to two syllables at least. Shortened name or not, her dad now has my name and a target to hunt down. I rush down the stairs and didn't look back. The sun was going down fast leading nightfall to take over. I got all invested in my book or was it the daily conversation? Either way, Komachi is going to invade what little privacy I had nowadays.

I could only hope Mr Yuigahama isn't tracking me down right now, I feel like someone's got their line of sight on me through a scope...

Such is life in the Hikigaya household.

* * *

Next chapter is valentines day. Yet again, thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**Of cooking and dogs**

Valentines day.

It's a wonder why many celebrate it when it brings more misery then happiness. Often, those with the highest of hopes often trip over their own eagerness and fall down to the lowest of sense. This happens more often then I care to admit, those that fail bury it and keep quiet while those that are successful will flaunt their success and shove it in the face of all who fail. Those high enough in the social ladder were immune to such missteps because _that's love right? Tehe~!_

Lucky me, I didn't need chocolates from any girl anyway! My cute lil' sister is all I need for such an occasion, sharing chocolate with her is the best.

Oh, but she said she wasn't going to give me any this year right? Now what brought about that change?

Is it a boy? A thief after my innocent sisters heart? No way, that's not true. I forbid it to be. She can't be sharing chocolate with anyone from her year, my fears may be clouding my mind but the evidence was there. Komachi's holding onto the chocolate for someone else besides me.

"Onii-chan, you're breathing real hard again so stop it! It's disgusting."

Was I? Maybe you'd switch your tune if you knew I was just being considerate of you just now.

"Right, sorry."

Pointing her finger up boisterously, she winks then starts waving it from across the table.

"Ahh! I can understand why! Now you finally have some female company, you're wondering if you might get chocolate given right?"

I sigh reflexively, she gets her hopes up too much every year. Despite being in female company, there is only one maiden in my life.

It's name is Chiba.

"I'm sorry but I don't think they'll give it to someone like me."

"Haah? I bet Yui's the type to give obligation chocolate in the least! There's still hope for you yet onii-chan!"

Yeah, I hope. Obligation chocolate is acceptable I suppose.

As long as it's not Yui, not only will it taste bad but...

"You've been holding out hope for me this entire time? Should I be happy or seriously depressed?"

"Depressed suits you more onii-chan."

Despite the insult, she stuck her tongue out and closed her eyes. If anyone else said that, that would've hurt along with a modicum of truthfulness. It wasn't that I was sad. It was that I was fearful of anyone doing anything unnecessary in my short list of those I make regular contact with whether I like to or not.

Miura Yumiko infiltrated my minds eye with that train of thought. Her impending move's result remains to be seen. That status quo she fought so hard for on the many occasions she fought for it was now hers to threaten. There was some irony to be found in whatever move she was going to make destroying that thing more thoroughly then a sledgehammer.

I just couldn't be sure what their quo is made out of though. Steel? Titanium? Aluminium? Would it only make the smallest of dents or be turned to scrap completely? I can only simplify it down to fifty-fifty chance between total annihilation or...

Whatever the opposite would suggest.

Even with all these future events yet to occur, a sinking feeling would not leave my chest. The dread of something much more personal sinking into my gut making the meal seem unappetizing. My mayonnaise lettuce sandwich now tasted of wet cardboard and so my jaw grew tired of chewing with no reward, it's a waste of food but It'll be more troublesome to force myself to finish it so I think there's only one place for it to go.

Off to the bin with ye.

"Huh? You didn't eat much." Her voice bristled with suspicion and confusion, obviously a cute little sister would know everything there is to know about her charming, manly older brother. Truly I am lucky to be blessed but sometimes it came off as a curse, sometimes anyway.

I wasn't well trained in making excuses though but it didn't mean I wouldn't try!

"Yeah, I uhh don't have much of an appetite for today that is." Staring straight into her purple gaze, I force feed her the necessary information. This time I've learned to incorporate a new technique in order to feign telling the truth. Don't stray from eye contact and say your words confidently! Hikigaya is a fast-learner!

"Now I know you're lying. What is it you're hiding ehh? What's with this secrecy? Being later then usual, perhaps is it something to do with those two?"

Her random guessing caused my pulse to beat stronger, her danger levels were too high! Stop guessing, you're a great sister but you'd make a terrible judge.

"No, nothing like that. You're expecting too much with those extravagant thoughts of yours. Anyway, it's not like I'm expecting anything. To me, this is just the usual day whilst everyone else foolishly try their luck on a game of chance for one's affections."

With an impish smile, Komachi proved how evil she can be.

"Wait til I'm gone onii-chan then you'll grow lonely and desperate for some other poor girl to keep her eyes on you. I won't be around forever ya knowww."

To crush your brother's dreams...keep it up and I'll have to deduct your points. What terrified me more is she by chance knows Iroha? Scary! Imagining the two of them meeting is something as catastrophic as third impact, maybe they're already scheming something. I'll need to stay on my toes...

"I'll be leaving now."

"All right, see ya onii-chan! Say hi to them for me!"

You could specify who they are. No matter, it was something else to think about that aside from the pressing matter of Komachi's courtesy chocolate.

* * *

At school, the heat was blisteringly hot indoors. It was no secret what the cause was to the trained eye, blood flow was at a maximum creating sightly blushes from both sexes as the girls gallied about shoving pink packages in the faces of hopeless guys. Well atleast those with guts. The quieter ones will wait until their pray is vulnerable for the attack, obviously most of those were waiting for the ideal moment to get Hayama.

Well, I don't blame them. Not when Miura Yumiko is in the same room anyway.

"Inconsiderate bitches! Don't they know he has enough to eat already without them shoving more down his throat. Don't they get it. When they don't think of his circumstances like that, it really pisses me off!"

Beside the raging firestorm sat a pale Yui, weakly trying to extinguish her to nothing more of a spark.

But there's only so much you can do with a cup and water for a walking inferno.

"Well errr. Ahh!"

But she's alive as ever, placing her balled hand in a open palm in a clear move to consolidate the fire hazard.

"Don't worry! He's probably used to it right now like, it's all just courtesy chocolate so it doesn't matter to him right?"

More importantly, why are you here right now? You could be relaxing in your futon taking the break in stride. Instead, you're taking a supervising a anger management course for those with no control.

If she was, she wasn't doing a good job.

"Courtesy chocolate or not, those sluts don't even know him and they try to get into his pants."

"Whose trying to get into whose pants?"

Speak of the devil, Hayama walked in chucking pleasant smiles aimed towards his little group. Miura recklessly stumbled over her words in surprise making her seem cute even with her seemingly possessive personality.

"Ha-hay-hayato."

Yui followed suit willingly being dragged with her.

"Sh-she like, tried to wear a new pair of pants and couldn't ge-get into them! Yeah, it's just fashion ahahah!"

Hayato made a mock cheeky sneer then playfully went along.

"Well in that case, then I guess it can't be helped. More importantly, you just couldn't miss the big day couldn't you Yuigahama-san?"

Yui and Miura were pulling off quite the blushing duo, this room is too damn hot. Is the heating turned all the way up or something?

"Haha, noooooo. I just like, wanted to see the occasion right?"

Like a child making excuses, she would also would stretch their syllables or she just hangs around Isshiki Iroha tooooo much.

Naturally, her shy gaze met mine for a brief instant and I turned away immediately regretting that I just looked like some hopeful fool. Looking elsewhere, my eyes made contact with Kawa- Kawa-motercycle which made her jump back and look away. Ohh, bad memories are coming back. Being caught staring by girls is never good! Now to negate them. Chiba is my passion, Komachi is my responsibility and Saika is the future. Now to recite. Haah, if only I learned this earlier.

"White day are the best days as the boys would open up those hard exteriors to each other! There's more potential as the sexual tension between Ooka and Yamato increases!"

Hina Ebina's boisterous excited voice rung through my ears like a bad rehearsal. Unlike the previous times Ebina would get overeager, Miura stayed quiet in thought gazing away from the holder of her affections. The balance of power shifted with the leader of the pack acting nonchalantly at this moment in time.

"I don't think there's something like that happening..."

"Then you're clearly missing the signs Yui! Pay attention and they're easy to spot! Ooka's hesitation at going to the bathroom with Yamada is a clear sign of his deredere side! Do you think they sneak peaks at each others-"

Instantly, a quick trail of blood ran from a nostril down to across her lips. To have such an active imagination, truly terrifying. Don't you dare ever try to finish another one of those sentences!

"Woah! Ahaha! This is probably beyond our age Ebina-san! Now stand still and let me clean you up or your uniform will get bloody."

To Ebina's dismay however, Yamada had been confessed to and came back with Ooka asking for advice. Sorry, Ebina. If only you toned down your expectations, I mean stop looking at this with the wrong ideals! There's an overflowing amount of bromance in the air if you attune yourself to the right frequency!

But the thought of anyone sharing a bromance with Totsuka made my blood boil so I'm afraid I'm biased there.

But even then, even the worst of my fears couldn't distract me from the real nagging thought brewing in the back of my aimless mind.

"Ahh yahallo Hikki."

"Hm?"

Looking up, Yui Yuigahama stood there bending towards me. Her hands were tied at her back and her smile brought about unpleasant fuzziness to my heart. Clearly, it's inherited from her homely mother. Her hair bun was in it's usual place at the side of her head and I further distract myself of the pain and effort that goes into doing it every morning. Seems like a bunch of work for something so trivial...

Yet it has become part of her image, an odd quirk for her chameleon social-adaptability and pushy personality. Wait, maybe the bun was the secret to her abilities?

"I just wanted so say thanks again for last night." She said gratefully, almost breathlessly sending the context-less words to the forbidden areas of my teenage mind.

"Tch, don't say that so clearly. Imagine if someone heard that, they'd immediately think you improper, a slut maybe. Even Hina would be shocked." I replied quietly minding my own sense of anonymity. Her eyes widened and her brows furrowed in confused anger.

"Hah?! I was just thanking you, sheesh! Like, I thought I was doing good there and all."

Immediately, I chose a inappropriate response changing the course of her thanks towards something else entirely. Recognizing my own mistake there, I plan to make the correct moves to put it back on course and also end it. Sheesh, playing socializing was like playing minesweeper. I've got no idea how to act so it was all a game of luck.

"Nah, I mean you are or were. It's just I'm not good at these kind of things like, at all." Now you're like, making me speak like you now. That's like, so annoying! It reminds me of how some need to put what they're doing as literally. Gosh, I was like, literally socializing in class now! Being a top-tier student in Japanese, this always irks me more then it should. To see our language misused so badly brought me close to tears.

"Ahh true, well it's too late to fix that me-thinks. Hmmm."

Do you not know how hurtful you are? Seriously, talk about running with scissors...

Her fingers intersected with each other causing a bridge to form and her features softened.

"Hey, are you free this lunch?"

"What?"

Biting her lip hard, she repeats.

"I a-asked, are you free this lunchtime Hikki?"

Alarm bells were ringing throughout my ears, a pain in my gut sank lower and lower making me feel uneasy.

"Umm, maybe? Why?"

Her hands started to rub against each other, her pale white skin making contact and creating a warm heat through the friction.

"Cause, I like, wouldn't mind eating with you for today. Think of it as like, thanks for yesterday if you really want to."

Under that blanket of reasoning, my gut loosened but not as much as I'd like. It was fair to say the purpose of such acts were more important then the act itself. Two acquaintances eating lunch together is a common sight but their purpose for it varied. Under the pretense of repayment, the offer seemed more acceptable which wasn't much of an improvement.

"I'll be busy doing something, plus I'd like to stay the hell away from all those confessions bound to happen."

Tensed up again, a fearful thought appeared appear to her. Her fingers stopped stiffly and her eyes went back to Miura who was wondering to me and Yui keeping an eye on our little private conversation. Right, she had her own problems yet still showed that motherly side sometimes. I can only hope for the best and pray that she too finds that close bond, that she'll only become closer to the being known as Hayama Hayato.

"Yeah, I guess that's what I should've expected. It's Hikki after all!"

Then she ran back to her group and brought along with her, the little random assortment of topics to distract from the core subject.

Love is very picky indeed.

"We apologize for this inconvenience but Hiratsuka-san will not be able to supervise you today,it seems she is quite under the weather today so I'll be covering for her."

Images of her strewn across the floor covered in beer cans and discount stickers assaulted my corrupted mind and made me deathly afraid of her well-being.  
Poor Hiratsuka-sensei...

* * *

Sitting at my own little solitary spot, I am surprised at the amount of people that had the same idea but for different reasons. Some girls clutched onto their love coloured-wrapped packages tightly holding the illusions of their hopes and dreams into one hopefully tasty package around the bike-sheds. Bringing my bento box out, I began to eat when a loud airy voice shouted from behind me.

"Hikki! Hey!"

Hey, can't I enjoy my meal in peace?

"You left so quickly. I thought you said you was gonna be busy?!"

Yuigahama took deep, quick breaths exhausted. Her energy used to catch up and her fading illness made her seem defenseless and helpless.

"In a sense I am. Eating can be counted as an activity that keeps people busy, so technically I am busy eating."

"To go that far to justify yourself..."

Sitting down beside me, she also brought out her own cutesy bright-pink bento box and opened it, the sight of edible food made me question my beliefs.

"What? Are you hungry?"

Staring at it, I slowly point my finger to her portion and confirm something.

"This is yours right?"

She winced at the implication of my words then hastily responds.

"Yeah, it is. Why?"

"Face it, we know for a fact you couldn't make that."

Her hands balled up and exploded and so, she started hitting my arm. Ow! Ow! Ow!

"That's so mean Hikki! I help my mom make them OK!"

Stop that, this is abusive behavior! Ow! I couldn't let her injustice carry on, I just could not imagine her mom having her daughter in the same cooking region as her.

"Ah! Translation: you watch her cook? Ow! Easy there!"

Aren't you sick? Out of energy? Tired? Just where did your strength come from girl?!

"No! My mom just helps me, stupid Hikki! So smart yet so stupid!"

Hey, the test scores speak for themselves you know!? Talk about the pot calling the kettle black or in Yui's case, a charred pot calling a broken kettle black.

"So why are you here with me?"

Her fury subsided and she softened speaking with a tone of consideration.

"I'm spending time with you like I should. Anyway, Miura doesn't want anyone with her because...  
You see, she's just talking to him if you know what I mean."

"That's pretty ballsy."

"Yeah but..."

It's a delicate ongoing topic to talk about and I briefly felt disgusted. I really didn't want to gossip about someone else's life like one of those bored teenagers that used other's low-points as a form of comedy. If I did that, I'd be as bad as those I truly despised. Clearing my throat, I change the topic.

"Well anyway, I don't get why you don't ask your mom to teach you how to cook. I'm sure she would do it."

"I can cook! It's just..."

Shyly laughing, she continued.

"It's just we sorta dropped the teaching because she thought I'd get better naturally when I got older, yaknow? Like it's just something I get right?"

Wait, hold on. What was with that roundabout way of saying it?

"You mean she postponed it?"

She clicked her fingers together, happy at my pleasant guesswork then spoke even with her mouth full.

"Yeah! Yeah! That's it!"

"Postponed indefinitely, it all makes sense now."

Then she did a 180 and balled up her fist again! Please not again!

"Hikki!"

"Ow!"

Despite the physical punishment, messing with her is much more fun then I'd like to admit. Poking and prodding a beehive is all fun and games til you get stung. That's why I'll give her a break every now and then. Still though...

...If I was any other guy, I'd fall for her hard...

So maybe in a sense, I'm a hardcore masochist.

"Hikki, you've gone quiet. Did I hurt you bad? I didn't mean to hit you that hard! Actually, on second thought, you deserved that!"

She then crossed her arms and exaggeratedly pouted. I wave my own hands lifelessly to her.

"Nah, I was just thinking hard on something."

She suddenly perked up and held her arms besides her sides and leaned towards me. So this is how Yukinoshita feels with the invasion of her private space, she has it bad dealing with this every day. You're too close Yui! Stop it or I might like, have a heart attack!

"Oh? What were you thinking about?"

Like I could tell her, I'd die from embarrassment. Instead, I tell her the truth on something I usually think about excessively.

"My sister's wellbeing, my sister's love-life and my sister's exam scores." Am I missing anything? Yeah? No? Yeah, I think that's all there is.

Though playing tennis with Saika is something I can't tell anyone...

Hey, why do you look so sullen there?

"Too far as usual Hikki..."

Hey, what's wrong with keeping watch over my sis like that? It's perfectly legal to fret over such things, don't judge me without any evidence or alibis.

Her box empty, she packed up and stood up with me in bewilderment at how quickly she finished her mom's cooking.

"Well I'll be going now Hikki. It was fun but I need to know how it turned out for Miura."

"Don't worry about it, it's a big thing for her so I don't mind."

She then waved to me walking away, her words rolling out her round pink lips.

"Talk to ya later Hikki!"

Before I knew it, I was waving stiffly too leaving me with a cold box half-filled with the meal. Finishing it off, I felt full and satisfied even with a building anticipation of something going horribly wrong.

When class started again, the mood was noticeably more tense and quiet. Miura sat there with a look between dead, confusion and hopefulness. The kind of look being rejected gave you while Yui and Ebina would carry on with whatever they would talk about and try to fruitlessly cheer her up. Everyone else in the class were also more quiet as her mojo invaded the rest of the class and effected their speech. It isn't in my place to budge in but clearly things didn't go as hoped. Whereas the rosy thoughts and cheeks of those with feelings made the room feel nauseatingly warm earlier, the room is now colder then the devil's heart.

Not long after, Hayato turned up with a strained tired look in his eyes and acted as if things were back to normal again, partially successful due to the rest of the groups ignorance. There were thousands of way I could berate him for it, it was the direct opposite to evolution. Negating back to previous, more primitive forms to protect yourself or more importantly, those superficial bonds to latch on to.

From that, nothing deep could be understood. Preserving that was like reanimating a corpse, a Frankenstein's monster. It was truly disgusting to bear witness to it but an odd sense of guilt told me otherwise. It persisted yet I thought I fixed this a while ago? What was wrong right now between us three? The more I thought about it, the more it seemed to elude me. Like a riddle there was no answer to, I still tried to solve it nonetheless and whatever was taught in the lesson didn't leave even the slightest of an imprint. Even while distracted, the lesson still seemed to drag on.

* * *

Finally finished, I look forward to the end of valentines. My day has gone without a hitch so far though I couldn't say that for everyone but that sinking feeling in my gut felt more tight and painful the closer I got to the club-room. It gnawed at my gut but admittedly, my own sense of belonging brought me here. A thought that was as comforting as it was fear-inducing like cattle to the slaughter in a way.

Expectedly, Yukino sat there and a pleasant aroma of tea permeated the room. A tradition I daresay is exclusive to those who work wholeheartedly in the service club.

"Afternoon Hikigaya-kun."

In the exchanging of pleasantries, I wasn't usually one to propose a conversational topic so I enjoyed my silence while I could. Mostly so I could anticipate our noisiest member then enjoy our exclusive banter with each other leaving me fulfilled at the end of the day.

"Yo, Yuigahama's gonna be late just so you know."

She looked on in interest towards me.

"Oh? Why so?"

"It's a sort of issue. I don't know the specifics but it's something to do with Miura, I think so anyway."

Her eyes held a look of solemness as if it was familiar to her. It isn't in my place to ask so I leave it be, everyone should still have the right to share pieces of themselves when the time is right.

Sitting down, I set my bag down to the floor and read on continuing my book from my last bookmark.

"No chocolates I see."

Keh! Already falling back to old habits? The combative ice-cold woman cheekily set a fuse where there was none to be set.

"Yeah, that's right. I must say women don't know a good guy when they see one."

Holding her headache in with that oh so familiar gesture, she couldn't comprehend the profound logic I presented. Women overlook the best guy's and focus on the more noisy ones which is pretty much their mistake if you ask me.

"Keep up with that line of thinking and I may fear you might end up like chuuni-kun. Actually, I believe they treat delusional people in mental asylums. Perhaps you will be at home in one Hikigaya-kun?"

To compare me to Zaimokuza? That's crossing the line right there...

"I'll pass thanks, trust me. A few years down the road and there'll be many other Hiratsuka's who'll do anything for a partner. Even one who'll do ultimately nothing and be a leech, just as long as they can say they're married then it's all good right?"

My plans for the future were masterful if I do say so myself.

"While I agree with your...Assessment of Hiratsuka-sensei's character, you shouldn't count yourself so likely as to achieve that foolish dream of yours. Anyway..."

Rustling through her bags, she took out a finely wrapped package with a mischievous panda imprinted on it which made my heart leap towards my throat. An incoherent mess of thoughts swirled through my head.

"As much as I am amused imagining your tears of having no such delicacy given to you, I figured it would be unfair of me to treat our only male member of the club with no due reward. Consider this courtesy chocolate."

Hearing that, I calmed down in relief. My heart gradually calmed down and my stomach loosened. Thank god, that was all it was.

Accepting the package, I note the ever infamous Pan-san mischievously looking away from me. Seriously Yukinon! There's mental asylums for such things as obsessive disorders, it's unhealthy!

"You didn't have to be so considerate for me. It's not like I care if I'm given chocolate or not but..."

"Don't misunderstand. I fully expect you to pay us back on white day."

"Right, of course. Well, I guess I can do that. Wait, don't tell me this was so I could be indebted to you?!"

Giggling lightly, she muttered.

"Yep, I'm not expecting much out of you though so try as hard as you want."

Being in a staring competition with that still panda, I think to myself the reward of creating a work-in-progress bond like the one in the club. As of now, it's very incomplete but we'll start with small steps and gradually progress.

"Thanks, I'll share these with my sister."

Too exhausted for words, I put the gift in my bag and slump down. Today's events were more tiring then I thought, have I been on edge all day? Knowing me, I really wouldn't be surprised if I was. We sat there for some time reading our separate books yet those feelings of gratitude lingered on.

The slam of the door followed then Yui came waltzing in.

"Yahallo everyone!"

"You came?"

"Yuigahama-san?"

Before I could ask, she sat down between us too fast for my incoherent thoughts to catch up. Aren't you meant to be comforting a heart broken girl right now?

"Yukinon! Sorry I'm late! You guys were waiting for me weren't you?"

Yukino really valued personal space but unless that trespasser's name was Yui Yuigahama, she really couldn't do a thing about it.

"No, not really. I was told you were with Yumiko-san?"

"Right, I was but she didn't want me to forget about you guys see?"

It's only natural to think of things all by yourself without the interception of those close with you. In that line of thinking, it made perfect sense why she would sense Yui off like that.

"So it didn't go well?"

"Well about that..."

I look on curiously. As much as I hated it, curiosity was one of human nature. Love it or hate it, it exists in all of us creating misery or things to be proud of. I mean, there's job sectors built exclusively on curiosity. Mostly intelligence agencies and news and the like.

"Apparently, from what she told me. He didn't accept it."

And with that, it was concluded. Life is mostly not fair, hard work never equaled success. More often then not, it'll be a reminder of wasted effort though it could be something to be proud of. The end result was still nothing. In a sense, it proved my theory right to those who thought "you lose something, you gain something" that more often then not it was actually "you lose something, you lose something else".

"But he didn't deny her. It was more like he postponed it, he said he wasn't ready for something like that and things sorta simmered down from there."

"That so?"

Yukinoshita said with a hint of surprise, comparatively with her nostalgic tone. Out of all of us, she knew Hayato best from the past so it was not out of the question to believe she knew his response was something different from what before entailed.

Thinking too hard on it though always gave me a headache.

Being a nice break from that line of thought, a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in."

And the door opened to present an expensive drain of club resources.

"Senpai's!"

A sight that was way too common nowadays, Isshiki Iroha waltzed in claiming her new territory stealing the last seat available around our table. If you visit this much, you may aswell quit that soccer club ya knowwww?

"Yahallo Iroha-chan!"

"Yahallo Yui-san!"

I keep going through the hundreds of reasons why Isshiki would keep coming into the club-room. She doesn't usually make requests so why come? Is it for the staff? Is it for the tea? The snacks? Isshiki Iroha is manipulative as hell but even she wouldn't pass down a chance to give Hayama-senpai some chocolates from the sliest of foxes.

"Again, why are you here?" I ask in a deep almost concerned voice. I thought today was super important for her?

"Ahh! That's right."

She brought out a wrapped package depicting red roses then held them in front of her.

"You see, Hayama-senpai looked tired and Miura scares me so I don't want these to go to waste. Therefore..."

She then shoved them into my hands with a great amount of force befitting how pushy this girl is. Yui looked on in shock and I could see Yukino's eye twitching under her still demeanor.

"I'd like senpai to finish them off!"

The package felt warm in my hands even while I thought I may have been a grave-robber of some sort. I was a safe-tile for a failed Iroha operation? In that case, I don't want any chocolate intended for someone else so I pushed them back to her.

"No way, I don't want stuff just because you couldn't give them yourself."

The weight was shoved firmly back into my hands again.

"Either it goes in the bin or digested! Just to be clear, you're the last person I'd give chocolate to senpai."

Then why give it to me?! Isn't there someone higher up at least?! Actually, It'd be a lie to say I wasn't a little disheartened I'm the last on the list but there's no winners in everything I suppose.

"Then give it to someone else."

"No one else to give it to."

Are we playing hot potato? This is actually my first time believe it or not! I used to always wonder what it would be like to play but now I know for sure! With these sad yet worthwhile thoughts in mind, I realized I was now holding onto it now so I guess I lost this game.

"Fine, I'll accept since it seems I have no choice." Stuffing it into my bag, she winks unaware of the violent stares by Yui and Yukino.

"Eat it when you get home K?"

Disrupting the balance of the service club, Isshiki Iroha left knowing of the damage she caused and the time-bombs that occupied the same room as me. I should get hazard pay for this! The resulting after-silence following her disappearance left me feeling pretty afraid for myself and for the members beside me. Were girl's just naturally possessive over stuff like this?

"She didn't stay for tea this time. Maybe that's a good thing though..."

Even though it's true the tea warmed the room up some, my brow would sweat more from the furious emotions uncaringly triggered by the flighty girl.

"Yuigahama-san, Hikigaya-kun. The tea."

With the tea being poured, I can only appreciate the enclosed happiness I have heard about we share between us when it wasn't being disrupted which was nearly all the time what with Isshiki's interventions.

"Thanks."

"Thanks Yukinon, my mom says she'd love for you to come round again sometime." She then turned away from Yukinoshita's rosy face towards me then points.

"You too Hikki!"

"Not a chance. Your dad's pretty scary so evaluating the cost and benefits, he's always a major danger to me."

"What's so scary about him?"

"I believe it's clear. Yui's father is clearly well aware of potential creeps and stalkers after the purity and innocence of his teenage girl. Her airheadedness only makes her more of a target for those types of despicable people such as yourself Hikigaya-kun."

She said all that so pleasantly, you can rub that tacky smile off now.

"Apart from your evaluation of me, you're surprisingly right there. Yui, find a way to fix your airheadedness and your dad might be easier on me."

"Excuse me?! What about my safety?"

"Well, now that you mention it..."

"C'mon! You two should be more caring! What am I? Expendable?!"

Caught up in the moment, my lips raised all by their own creating what I'm sure to be a horrible looking smile to see on someone like me. Instinctively, I corrected it back to my usual straight-faced demeanor once I caught their glances of a wondrous awe at me. I looked like a creep didn't I? It's not my fault, actually stop studying me! I'm not a guinea pig.

Sipping at my tea, it was perhaps too hot for my cat-like tongue to handle but it still felt pleasant as it went down my throat.

* * *

When all was said and done, Yuigahama insisted she walk with me. The sun baked the pavement we walked on, shadows of the nearby buildings offering shade and the cool wind blowing refreshingly through my hair. The echoing footsteps of her supple legs traced beside me.

"So my dad wouldn't shut up about wanting to track you down and stuff but don't worry! I talked him out of it and he said he'll leave you alone when you're with me so you don't have to be that scared of him! He always keep asking these stupid questions like if I'm going out with anybody so it's annoying but I just learn to deal with it yaknow! Ahaha!"

She really doesn't know how bad it is? Actually, is Mr Yuigahama following us right now? Wait, remember to breathe Hachiman Hikigaya. He has work right? So his priority would be on that instead.

"Is that suppose to be a relief?"

"Errm, maybe?"

My sister and mother were quite similar in wanting to engage in girl-talk in my luck with girls. Unsurprisingly, that topic never really launched off so in a sense I was lucky in one area. Mom never really said anything about dad's luck though, actually she doesn't say anything about pops at all. Speaking of moms...

"I suppose you want me to ask about your mom aswell right?"

"Oh right, she finally remembered you later on when I told her about you and you know.  
What you did for me, I-I-I mean Sable."

She stopped and stood still leading me to stop with her. I didn't need such praise, so this was absolutely needless.

"I didn't do it for you."

"Y-yes but even so, my mom said you're welcome to come round at anytime."

She then took in shaky, rising breaths then came closer to me.

"H-Hikki."

I see her arms shiver, swallowing her saliva she reached into her bag and that pain in my gut came back in force.

"You're not the nicest person, actually you're far from it. You're so! I mean, you're so twisted but I always thought why you'd still go out of your way to do these things for others!"

My chest pounded higher and harder causing my rib-cage to feel like it's cracking under the pressure.

"You always act like you don't care and I could never figure it out. Like, it's unfair. Why is someone so careless, so forgiving as you be alone from the rest of the world like that."

Her damp eyes teared up and I slouched to hold in that pain in my chest. That lump forming in my throat as my lips twitched holding back unrecognizable words I could barely utter. In a barely comprehensible hoarse voice, I speak.

"It's not like I chose to. Sensei forced me in-in the club."

"But you saved the club for me, even if it was that one time. You came out then told us what you really wanted and I thought, I thought so hard about it afterwards. What is it is Hikki looking for? Why would you share it with me and Yukinon of all people?"

Ow, she always finds ways to hurt me...  
It's cruel of her in a way.

No girl should ever look at this broken mess I am and think to themselves on how to fix it so really to rationalize it in my head, Yui thinks she loves me in that way when in reality she is just looking to fix a long since broken toy. The notion of a girl finding a reason to like me is impossible, instead they would need a reason to even consider it at all.

"But still you care about us in your own way. Even while I got sick, you took care of me or did something to cheer me up."

My throat hurt as the words came out like jagged rocks scarring my throat.

"That was just common courtesy. Even in some off-chance I went along with it, those whispers will always follow you behind your back. You'll be known as that girl who goes out with that creep and nothing more. Hell, maybe Miura would make it into a running joke in that little group, imagine how entertaining that is huh?"

She responded with a cracking voice, it hurt to speak but it also hurt to listen.

"No she definitely wouldn't! She doesn't hate you Hikki and neither does Hayato! Tobe actually calls you a nice guy and Ebina too! I don't care anymore! I don't care what anyone else says! They don't know Hikki at all! They don't know you at all!"

Everything was silent, naught but the rustling of the nearby trees dared to make a move. She breathed hard and heavy as her emotional outburst took it's toll on her and shook me to my very core. I can count the tear lines below her eyes, rolling down her cheeks. Four on the left and five on the right and like her, I could feel my own eyes becoming damp but I could still make out a finely wrapped package in her hands complete with dog paws round the sides.

"That's why Hachiman Hikigaya."

No one can prepare for something like this. The signs were always there yet I missed them completely on purpose to keep up that strongly fortified shell. Yet at the same time, I was perfectly aware of what I was doing. By avoiding those possibilities, I let it fester and grow until it couldn't be contained anymore.

"I want to be the genuine thing you wished for!"

My legs feel like jelly, I can barely stand. The bag on my shoulder only feels heavier with time and her feelings set upon a solid weight on my shoulder demanding a answer. Everything I've got to this point is now under risk of destruction.

But Yui is a nice girl right? There is nothing to misinterpret, nothing to misunderstand here. She's...

She's a nice caring person. If I were any other guy, I would've accepted her right here and then. But it's because I wasn't that other guy that I couldn't no matter how right it would seem, how much of a fairy-tale ending I would delude myself with.

Earlier today, another guy was confessed to. His response was one of postponement. With that, it was possible to...

"Can I have some time to think this over? You caught me off guard, at the worst possible time."

She looked up, her eyes shimmering in the sunlight then after wiping her nose made a small smile I felt guilty for.

"That's fair."

Walking towards me, she held out that neatly wrapped chocolate to me and I felt a natural, nostalgic fear come back to me in seconds.

"My mom helped me make this so i-it should taste good this time."

Holding my hands out, I feel a great weight placed into my hand and I stare intently at it. It's odd shapes not betraying the craft of her cooking technique (or lack thereof) and her she looked on hopefully.

"Give me your answer soon Hikki. Please?"

Again, I'd be irresponsible enough to make a careless promise then go about it like it never happened. I truly were the worst example of things I hated. I hated stringing her along like this yet I couldn't stop like it hasn't gone far enough. I couldn't deny that in some long dead part of the me that I locked up long ago, I was happy underneath the hurricane of dread and despair that came with her heartfelt plea.

We separated not long after. Making it back to my house, I couldn't entertain or distract myself with thoughts of my sister so I came in, took out all the chocolate and handed her some.

"Woah! That's much more then I thought! Yukino-san's and Yui-san's. Oi! Who's this rose one from?"

"Council prez, she didn't want it to go to waste."

Komachi eyed me with a concerned look, something I really didn't want to deal with as of present.

"Onii-chan, you OK? You normally act and try to make things quick when somethings bad happened..."

"Look, can I tell you tomorrow instead? I just have to think about something."

Komachi looked startled but then shook it off.

"Sure but you better not lie OK?"

I never agreed to that as I shut the door leading into my room and sat down plainly.

Eventually, my eyes fell upon the chocolate I did bring with me to feast upon. Opening it, I sat in my room nibbling at the one Yui made.

It wasn't perfect, it's uneven shape made it look worse then it actually tasted. The chocolate would melt in my mouth even if some parts of it were too hard and tasted crispy. Yet I still managed to finish it in it's entirety and long-lasting thoughts kept me awake most of the night.

* * *

End of chapter, this is the longest chapter I've ever done! Phew! It's hard to do a 8man confession and make it believable so I believe I may have screwed up at some parts there. Sorry for the long wait but I can take solace in the thriving fanfic community here becoming much bigger so there's good solid content. I'm pretty exhausted now but rest assured, there'll be some healing next chapter. Expect them to be shorter though and for the later chapters, it'll most likely be more loosely connected moments between the two that I won't spoil. Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

First of all, I want to apologize...

Why did this take so long? Well I took a vacation see...

To the world of the Witcher. I left you hanging for quite awhile so forgive me. Without further ado.

* * *

Love, what is it exactly? Is it being close to one you can be intimate with? Something that pricks your skin upon making contact?

Is it contagious? Is it poisonous?

The answer is a resounding yes. The definition of love has been twisted and turned since the start of time, demoted to a must-have youth trap. Love is an illusion of idealization towards one you consider perfect and even then, that idealization is nine times out of ten, false. Uncaring to those around, it only damages and hurts those around it. Some worst then others but ultimately leaves a scar on all.

That is why…

I don't know what to do. What is the best method to resolve this setback? An ideal solution that ends with both of us unscathed? Keeping the bonds that connect us using the same string.

I don't know what to do.

The daytime's ambient light leaked into my room dulled by the close curtains of my window. It was only due to my phone's alarm clock that I actually got up which by itself could be considered a miracle. The sheets I lay in have provided no such comfort from the outside world this time, not when the problems are both external and internal. In cases like this, there is no easy solution that doesn't involve afflicting pain on yourself.

If getting hurt physically made you forget what ails you emotionally then I suppose sensei will have to do though it would be strange to turn up and request to get punched.

Ahh, right. Turning up, she'll be there aswell. The easiest solution would be to call in sick indefinitely. Oh but then I'd eventually be kicked out the house and starve to death. The alternative is to spend the day at the park but then sensei will track me down during my absence using her fists of fury as a means of negotiation.

They say the only way to win is not play at all but even not playing has it's own failure states so my only choice was to play as little as I could. Back then, I would play chess by controlling the pieces of both sides so I could always taste the satisfaction in placing the white queen in checkmate. Actually thinking back, I was really good at chess! For instance, I never lost a single game and I always had all of my pieces intact.

But wait, didn't that mean I was excellent at beating myself?

All right, enough putting the inevitable off. The war between the bed and my duties ended and I got dressed unprepared for what should be another day at Sobu high. The house seemed oddly derelict without the annoying but cute pushy groans of my sister irritating me out of bed.

Making my way downstairs, the silence of the house was only emphasized. The cold air seemed sterile and laid upon the table was a lone bento box, a letter laid on it's front. So Komachi left this huh? She left early aswell...

In all the neat curves my handwriting could never become comparable to, I had a feeling it cost her some Komachi points along with the ready made meal.

"Hiya Onii-chan! Komachi considerate as she is, left to let you have your space along with a meal made with all my love. Tehe, sooo much points right there!"

Ohhh! How considerate indeed! Now onii-chan feels guilty for making you worry! As I helped myself pack the box made with love (or necessity), the silent stillness of the room only made my chest feel more heavy. My volume of my thoughts seemed to be amplified and ever so clearer, something I wasn't sure I entirely wanted.

Admitting I would rather be with someone else though would be pure pandemonium to my ego but anything is better then staying here but then again, anything is better then going to that class. What a crisis of conscience.

Swallowing the numbing feeling in my throat, I opened the door outside. The early summer breeze being of no such comfort. By the time I walked out to the street, I realized I could've just stayed in and looked at the map of Chiba again, getting lost in my daydreams and fantasies. Too late to go back now I guess, I mean I'm dressed and all. Besides, Komachi's tasty meal won't eat itself.

Even with this lingering feeling of dread, I go to my destination. Perhaps walk off a cliff like a Lemming...

* * *

At school, I noticed some obvious differences. Mostly the change in company some had walking to class, normally a member of both sexes. Other times, there was a new-found lack of female company with some guys. Filling in the blanks were all too easy but I couldn't, didn't want to spare the brainpower. Not when mine was only delayed. I also came early and slept, well I tried to. Knowing how I am now, I definitely wouldn't be able to stay awake during that particular lesson with sensei. MAX, where art thou?

The idle conversations around the room was unfortunately not distracting enough from the main issue. I gazed at the wall looking straight to the front of the room wishing I was doing it absentmindedly. Nothing was really working.

And then someone with pearl-white air from the heavens came into view.

"Hey there Hachiman."

He then smiled that lovely smile and closed his eyes. Sadly though, I didn't really feel the effects of that charming image. Someone else haunted my thoughts this present moment, proving too big a distraction if the prince(cess) of all that was beautiful was in front of me. It's not your fault Totsuka, it's all with me. I'm disgusted with myself here, believe me.

"Sup."

He then bent his shapely form and then held his hand next to his beauteous lips and whispered something surprisingly startling.

"Yuigahama's a little late today, is she still sick?"

Upon hearing him say her name, It only seemed to echo in my mind. The same could be said of it echoing through the class as the group behind us were also talking about her lack of punctuality. Weird, it feels like something ominous is staring daggers into my back. With that lingering suspicion, I regrettably answer dishonestly.

"M-maybe? I think she's having the day off, I think."

A small part of me hoped so, a notion so disgustingly selfish even by my standards. That disgust then started to fester and spread and my eyes would nervously glance away from the angel in front of me while he cast a concerned look.

"Well if you say so."

With that, we fell into silence so grasping at straws, I changed the topic.

"Well anyway, hows the Tennis Club going along?"

Instead of the expected burst of enthusiasm, he shyly slunk backwards and then said in a semi-interested tone.

"Oh? It's OK I guess. There's been an influx of new members recently. Strangely enough, most of them were boys but it's a far cry from how it used to be like."

What?! Inexcusable. As if the day could get any worse, it turns out there's some thief's trespassing on sacred ground for his pure heart and not only that-

"Yahallo"

That brisky voice being her entrance, I could hear her walk in the room to the welcome of her group and my silence. The day did get worse. I instinctively turned around and made contact with the source of all my problems who then only returned my gaze, her face turned a dusky shade of red and in response, I slouched back to my desk.

My throat became dry and thirsty and I slouched only more so. Yui sat down and fraternized with the others going over any pointless topics she could come up with. Well if it's like that then I guess it'd be acceptable to forget it happened but it did feel more wrong.

"Hachiman?"

Oh Totsuka? I completely forgot about you, unforgivable. Clearly something was horribly wrong with me today. I need to refresh myself, clear my mind and as a bonus, clear my throat and my thirst aswell.  
I stood up from my seat then uttered quietly.

"You want anything to drink from the vending machine?"

"Oh? No, that's fine Hachiman but thanks of offering."

Cutely waving his hands, he denied my offer so it hurt as it naturally would to possessive people such as I. Wait, I'm not as possessive as those people am I? Nah, Totsuka knows best so what he wants is what I wants. I hope. Walking out conspicuously though, I couldn't help but feel another pair of eyes watching me with my fully-developed loner senses.

Going to the vending machine during break was routine, a pattern I comfortably placed myself into but others can invade and then the comfort is absent, replaced by mild anxiety. However, getting to the machine holding the fabled treasure I find something much more horrifying.

The machine was devoid of MAX and all I could do is stare in despair. Hey, that sorta rhymed right? Sometimes I impress myself.

Then I heard a click next to me along with the following bangs of the soda and it was then Ebina Hina made contact.

"Hello there Hikitani."

She asked quietly as if treading on a minefield. Yeah, our past was not very colourful now was it? No, it normally was assimilated with something dreadful up and coming. Whether it was the upcoming play with Hayato I almost didn't get away with or a unrequited love, it would seem Ebina unintentionally caused trouble for others.

Or I'm in a bad mood right now, the stress of the day getting to me. Atleast it wasn't 'her' doing the errand this time.

"Sup. You err, getting drinks?"

Realizing the stupidity of the question at hand, I flinch inwardly.

"What else would I be doing? It's my turn to fetch the drinks."

"Ahh, I see."

With a member of that group beside me, I began to grow curious as to how their dynamic is seeing as I wasn't paying attention in class due to a certain somebody.

"So, your group. It OK?"

"Hmm? I suppose we're much more capable now of handling the heavy stuff now so don't worry about it. Though you could make my day better."

Holding her finger up, I expected her to release her pent up yaoi energy in a fit of passion. Instead, she merely made a cheeky smile and mischievous look in her eyes.

"You could go out with one of the guys, the offer is always open. I could set ya up, what do you say?"

Absolutely not, well maybe Totsuka. Actually, always Totsuka. Sadly though, It didn't make me as happy to think about him now so my mood wasn't lifted. As for Ebina, beggars can't be choosers.

"Sorry, that won't be possible. Not when I have problems of my own."

"What with?"

With this secretive atmosphere, I got carried away and said too much causing her to look on with increased interest. Especially bad! Let's go back to talking about me and the guys yeah?! She looked on regardless of my shrinking, nervous posture as if prodding. _Come on! Out with it!_

"Nah, well just something. That is to say, there's nothing wrong."

Lying through my teeth I fumbled with my words not fooling anybody.

"Hmm, I won't pry but is it anything to do with Yui being more quiet then usual? She's pretty much the only one to talk with you much."

"I'm, I'm not sure."

I look away fruitlessly. I'm sure that in some part of Ebina's mind, she was treading on familiar grounds. I felt a strange sense of deja vu, except the roles were reversed. I guess we were kindred spirits in one way, now I was in the same situation she used to be in. Perhaps still in.

She bent down to grab her drinks and I hoped, she'd leave without prying some more.

"I know I'm the last person you want to hear this from and it is a little hypocritical of me but..."

With her hands full with a variety of cans, she then made her wish known in that subtle way she's skilled at.

"It's disappointing that you're not into BL but as long as we're both happy with it, it's good."

And with that, she left and I stood devoid of any MAX coffee. Ebina's awareness stat was perhaps over-leveled in noticing the ones around her. I wasn't the best translator but it sounded awfully like "be happy with 'her' and I'm happy". Even with that hidden encouragement, my stomach only tightened and so when lunch came, the meal didn't taste as good as I thought it would despite being made with love.

* * *

Being in the same room as Yui, I wasn't entirely sure it could be considered a blessing. The pulsing of my chest has grown numb but no less easier and then finally, the day finished and I got out the class as quick as I could.

But now the real issue arose, being one of three in the club isolated from the rest of the students. Not good, my chest is starting to throb. The thought of spending an afternoon near something as toxic as it is now made me feel sick and dizzy. Taking a deep breath then sighing didn't make me feel any lighter but I still opened the door to find Yukino Yukinoshita sitting. Instead of reading however, she had her eyes closed in deep thought alone. Phone in her hand, she opened her eyes towards me then tucked it back into her pocket.

"Hikigaya-kun."

"Hey."

Sitting down in my usual seat, the chair nearest to me was yet again without an owner as I reflected on so far on one of the worst days of my life which was surprising considering how little has happened so far.

Eventually, that sliding door opened and my chest pain only spiked.

"Yahallo."

"Oh Yuigahama-san."

She then looked my way as if expecting me to do something, anything. I could only stare back dumbfounded and then she broke contact looking grim. Even with our recent history, Yui Yuigahama still braved enduring the worst to be anyone's friend and I could only belittle myself so many times but it never was enough. Even knowing that, I remained torpid.

"Heya Yukinon."

And just like that, she went and sat next to Yukino uncharacteristically keeping her distance this time with an empty smile. Old dirty habits died hard as we know wandering in circles repeating the same mistakes. It was so obviously apparent yet so complicated to solve.

"What ya readin there Yukinon?"

But no matter how I see the situation, the root of the problem was no one else but me.

"Yuigahama?"

The problem started early yet I let it fester and grow even when the roots were so noticeable. The fireworks, the bamboo forest, Destiny-land; all signs I ignored for conveniences sake. No, I thought it was for the best. To protect her reputation and image, to keep her clean from the likes of the filth at the bottom of the social ladder.

"Perks of being a Wallflower? Wallflower?"

Even with my selfish need for that thing I wanted, I implanted an idea, a notion in her head which gradually gained more importance. Twisting the definition to something she could comprehend and therefore, the idea was lost in translation.

"Yes, it's Stephen Chbosky."

The thing I wanted was much more bitter and sour, something Yui would never fit. Happiness, true happiness is a illusion. A foolish hope the worthless and miserable wish for. What I wanted was much more grounded. I didn't feel the need to be a presence in someone else's life but even without trying, someone else did it for me.

"What's it about then? It's not boring right?"

Sensei's words of hurting someone by existing rung all too true now, a truth I desperately wished was a lie now.

"No, it's a coming of age story about three students who grow up each facing their own difficulties such-  
oh..."

Upon saying something hitting too close to home, Yukino closed her mouth cutting off the rest of her sentence. In the very least, I wasn't seeing a psychologist. Thinking of someone being paid to listen to what he mistakenly perceives to be my problems made my blood boil. Looking towards their direction, I keep silent and I meet Yui's gaze. Her eyes glistening and her hair reflecting the beams of the sun peering through the windows.

Breaking the silence, Yui soon after sat up with her eyes closed and packed fumbling through her words.

"Well, I need to get home soon anyway so I just thought to spend a minute here. I got errands to run so I'll text you later."

Yukino faintly held her small long fingers out towards the one currently leaving.

"Yuigahama."

And then the door closed with finality. Despite the warm heat of the weather, I shivered at the sudden loneliness of the room. She wasn't even here long, I'm pretty divided on if it's easier like this. Yukinoshita then looked at me dead-on causing me to lean away wincing.

"Hikigaya-kun, would you know anything?"

Her eyes glared on, any resolve I had to tell the truth melted away like a mother finding out her child's secret yet they'd still lie regardless. In relation, I'm no different.

"You're asking me? It's probably nothing to worry about."

The book in her hands slammed shut and her brows twitched in rightful anger.

"So is this how you react? Turn the other way, pretend there's nothing wrong again? Even lying through your teeth..."

With that, I was surprised. Even being socially inept, she was sharp enough to narrow the problem on me. How fair...  
I facilitate my response.

"It wasn't lying as it was avoiding. Something you love doing for sure."

Her gaze widened at the truth of my words, I just had to dig for where I buried it so long ago.

"That's not related to what you're doing now. Keeping up this facade yet again."

As a cat stuck into the corner, I lashed out in a clam strict voice.

"Couldn't our knowledge of one another be considered a facade when we first met? I mean even if you didn't know me back then, you still knew of me."

"Are you still bitter about that? Why didn't you say so?"

"I don't hate you, that's water under the bridge. But to think you're not being hypocritical here is downright wrong."

Arguing like this brought back all the bad memories we had created and only reminded me of how little we actually grown up from before.

"We are different then we were back then. It's you who doesn't understand how much damage you're causing. Playing with fire."

"You say that but couldn't the cause be how we interpret each other? Instead you look for something to blame and it just so happens to be me."

Our voices became more louder, clearer and raspy. Our first meeting went something like this, arguing for our ideals. What was once bittersweet now seemed horrifying.

"To be so conceited. Looking for the simplest explanation to keep your conscience clear."

"Resorting to baseless accusations, say shouldn't you be taking this up with Yui? She's the one that got you thinking like this."

"Wasn't it you who wanted something genuine?"

Seeing her chance, she pulled out her trump card on me leaving me breathless. For once, Yukinoshita forfeited any fair competition and used an underhanded topic to use against me. I should've known the one time I braved my true self to them it would bite me in the back. She plays dirty...

"W-what does that have to do with this?"

Looking onward, her face looked stiff, her fist clenched and her jaw tight as if holding everything in but nonetheless, she continued in a breaking voice.

"Yui's my best friend. She's one of my only ones. Seeing her hurt like this hurts."

One thing I had failed to recognize was not just the feelings between Yuigahama and me but also for Yukinoshita Yukino as she belonged to the place we could truly call our home away from home.

"She's one of the most honest, earnest people I've ever met and knowing she's being treated like this makes me feel sick inside."

That numbing feeling only tightened in my chest more and finally, I managed to recognize what it exactly was.

Guilt.

Selfishly wanting something is a need I'm not entirely proud of but even still, it was only worse to reject others from that. I don't want to believe a girl like Yui would want to waste her time alone with someone so'different' from what she was used to but the reality is true. I never want to be let down again like so many times before yet some words from someone wise came to be.

_"Think, struggle, stumble, and worry. Without those, it's not genuine."_

"I can't say I know what it is exactly and I'm not sure what we can do but..."

Swallowing everything, she made the second wish I have ever heard her say.

"But most of all, I want you two to be happy."

Happiness, something illogical and impossible. For someone like Yukino to believe in such a fairy-tale, it was something childish in it's own right but yet if happiness is anything like I think it is then I could swear I could only graze it. Skim the surface of it's wondrous visage and then plummet but that childish curiosity remained.

I'd like to be happy, I'm sure we all want to deep down. Yui wanted to be happy and I coldly threw everything back in her face like all those that had done the same to me. She who had supported me through the good and bad despite her social standing. Looking back, my reasons for my crushes were horrifically simple-minded but the chance to understand, to make someone happy had it's own wondrous charm.

It dawned on me that maybe, I'll be comfortable with a person like Yui Yuigahama.

With startled breath and shaking hands, I stood up and felt the rush of adrenaline through my veins.

"Yukino, give me a sec."

And then I run out knowing full well I'll be a tad longer. Sprinting through the corridors and leaping down the stairs, I ran headfirst outside to catch up to that bothersome, cute, nice girl leaving the bike behind. It would take too long to unhook it and time wasn't something I could spare. The pavements and city blocks became a blur, I who was running on adrenaline and my impeccable memory. My breaths became more heavy with every step and any sane person would think I was running from the police. It was more like the marathon only this time I didn't have the calm start for later.

I need to catch up!

My breaths hotter and deeper, my legs heavier and more painful, I run regardless. The sun on my back seemed to burn on my skin through the black fabric and sweat covered my body which only made it harder to run under the heat. I could feel my pace slow down but I force myself to run even more so. As a unsocial loner, I never really played tag so compared to the other guys, my cardio wasn't comparable.

Turning the corner, I stop to catch my breath and carry on. My hair sticking to my brow freshly soaked, running my hand through it I see a lone girl walking slowly in the distance.

I finally caught up, finally...

Straightening myself, I resume my slow sprint more comparable to a jog at this point and claw at my chance.

"Yui!"

In shock, I met her turned teary gaze and continue my jog.

Ow! Ow! Ow! My sides!

A sharp pain pulsed in my sides! I can't keep going like this.

Bending down, I stop to give my poor body a break and recover. A side stitch now of all the times...

Every gasp for breath wasn't enough no matter how deep the inhale. My lungs felt like they were going to burst open. My throat parched and dry only made the oxygen more painful to inhale.

"Hikki..."

Even during the pain, I plan on doing something I swore in my entire life to never do again. Something I knew only caused pain and misery and every-time I crawled back to try again.

Meeting her gaze again, I caught my breath along with my senses and notice her wet red cheeks. She had been crying, I have quite alot to make up for.

Closing our distance, I bow and utter my last wish.

"I like you, please go out with me."

Unlike the disgusted sneer of the previous ones, I was met with silence and then shortly after, an all too familiar hurtful sound.

"Hikkiiii."

The beautiful rubies of her eyes shimmered under the tears as she urgently wiped them with her knuckles. In between her sobs, she spoke in shaky indecisive breaths.

"Hikki's such an idiot. Such an idiot. Dummy Hikki."

Hey,I work myself over to do something this embarrassing, you should be more pleased...

A great weight pushed into me and started using my shoulder as a napkin. So embarrassing Yui gosh, I make a difficult attempt to hug her back but instead my arms managed to just hover around her shoulders awkwardly.

"I thought I ruined everything for you."

And even with all this, she still blamed herself. True, she had some fault in it but I was to blame too.

It was worth it in the end.

"D-don't be stupid. If anything, I was the one who was worse not saying anything. Again."

The strawberry scent of her hair soothed my aching brain and made everything seemed lighter as an effect. In response to what I said, she only hugged tighter and cried harder.

"Hikkiiii, s-such a dummy! I was scared the entire day."

"You weren't the only one you know."

And then her sobs quietened down and then a reassuring after-silence followed. It's gonna be dark soon if we stay like this.

I gently push her off holding her slender shoulders looking at her face freshly wet yet again. Geez, you cry loads like, all the time ya-knowww!

"Such a crybaby, now my uniform's all wet."

She glanced back up at me bringing her face closer.

"You stink."

I do? That's bad, I was hugging her aswell and I'll bet she's disgusted. I smell bad, really bad. Hey, now you got me all insecure YuiYui.

"Sorry, my bad. I ran."

Gasping, her eyes widened in adoration (I think?) and she squealed.

"Hikkiiii."

Geh! Stop that, it's embarrassing. Now you're hugging me again! No respect for personal space, How am I gonna keep my self control self-controlled? I guess girls liked boys who were physically capable?

After awhile, she detached herself from me then took a meager step back. Her hands now wiping her face to cover up something that happened about 12 minutes ago? You're pretty terrible at covering up evidence Yui.

Yui. Yui. Yui.

I might have to get used to that soon if all's well. Speaking of, I never got an answer.

"Well?"

"Of course, stupid Hikki."

Upon receiving that answer, I felt lighter then ever before. A strange euphoric feeling rose in my chest with the feeling I managed to recover something worth keeping yet along with the fear of all that it entitled. But still, those insults!

You hang around Yukinoshita too much young miss. I suggest you treat this human being with a little more respect for his well-being thank you very much.

Ahh right, Yukinoshita. I left her...

I left her with my bag...

* * *

Done. Might update this chapter later or start a new one but for now, just damn glad I'm done with drama.

Thanks for your patience, seriously. I left you waiting for more then 3 weeks just so I can be lazy.


	9. Chapter 9

Not too long after our reconciliation, I returned home trusting my harmless bag to the abandoned Yukino to know what's best. However, upon returning home I didn't find the peace of mind I desperately sought. The sofa? There you are my sole companion in life now let me once again burden you to hold onto the tears from my scorched mind.  
A simpler way of saying it is...

My face heats up at the thought and I squirm. What the hell you moron?! All that embarrassing touchy-feely stuff is going to make me vomit! So embarrassing!

Our (that is, me and Gahama) return home was awkward grunts and wordless phrases, taking the next step left both of us with a speech impediment it seems. Thinking of anything about tomorrow was making me nauseous like the thought of Yui following me and maybe stalking me more then she already does. The thoughts of a yandere Yui was terrifying but even worse was an ice queen scorned. Indeed, I would need experience with the former first but undoubtedly, Yukino Yukinoshita didn't let things slide.

The best solution to this was to kill myself but I doubt I'd have the guts. It'll be too painful for starters and there would be too much extraneous energy involved. A noose would work about now but that takes like, quite a while...

I want to die so bad...

Opening my eyes, I'm greeted by a chubby grey striped cat lazily looking at my direction in a gaze I'm too familiar with which was of mild irritation or full irritation. The line between them is sort of hard to notice for animals but either way, the look reminded me of a certain other cat lover I ditched. Right yeah, I'll have to make up an apology of some sort right?

Kamakura, do you pity me? I'm certainly jealous of you, getting quite cozy there being the audience of my eternal suffering aren't you?  
In indifference, his ears would flick and he would lick his paw. In my experience, that was body language for "I could care less" which now that I think about it, something that Miura often did whenever Tobe would take hold of the conversation. Admiring your nail's was a tactic of the female species to satisfy the male's egocentric behavior yet also keep their own minds clean of such filth.

I wish us guys could have such a brilliant tactic but unless your name was Totsuka Saika then chances are it'll burn and fail like today almost did.

"Onii-chan?"

A lightly voice cautiously peered into the room afraid of any creepy brothers during an identity crisis. Thing is though it isn't an identity crisis this time Komachi! Just someone wallowing in self-pity, onii-chan doesn't want to disturb you all right?

Upon thinking that, a great heavy weight sat upon my back. Ooof! Wait, this is much heavier then Kamakura!

"Having a identity crisis again? Or maybe something that broke the camel's back? Especially one as hunched as yours."

Hey, my posture was perfectly fine you seemingly fat she-devil! My rib-cage dug into the sofa and I was cut off from all chances of escape. Never judge a book by it's cover and that went for me and doubly so for her, not that I'd ever say anything to her face. Girls were oh-so sensitive about their weight, especially for those that can't help non-stop eating snacks in the club-room.

Ugh, and I was doing such a good job of distracting myself too.

As quick as I was crushed, the great mass relieved me of it's burden swapping physical pain for emotional pain.

"Ew, onii-chan you stink."

My to-do list small and my mind too occupied, I should've jumped at the thought of having a bath to calm my aching nerves and stiff joints. Truly Komachi was a help in every way!  
But wait, traumatizing memories of girls and sweat flooded back to my minds eye playing the miserable highlights of my life on endless repeat. For instance, I would sweat profusely at the thought of holding a girl's hand in class for certain activities. Their looks of disgust forever imprinted to learn from. _Ew! Don't you like, wash your hands? _In the end, they got sick riling my suspicions that maybe I actually did have Hikigerma though that was long ago.

"I suppose onii-chan does stink today. I'll go take a bath." Saying it in the most blunt manner, I find myself surprised at my imouto's shocked gasp.

"Wait? Where's the snarky retort? The complete change of subject? Justifying why it's society's fault? Onii-chan, are you all right?"

"But it's me that stinks though?"

I appreciate the concern but shouldn't you show it when something bad is actually happening? Like my emotional distress instead? How about that?

Though she was right on one front, my odor was likely clouding up the room and staining the couch. I proceeded to get up and move out to take a nice refreshing bath.

"Man, I want to die so baaaad."

"Eh?"

* * *

Sinking in, the overwhelming pleasure of the hot water soothed and massaged my bones. The pleasure instantly calming my nerves even with the day still fresh on the mind. The bath was also a great way to get away from Komachi's bothersome curiosity of my private life. A brotherly bond can surpass many things but physical traits for both sexes is not one of them. Now spread out in the tub, I relax.

This form of meditation allowed me to stay calm and logically speculate the events of tomorrow. Feeling the need for human contact with chosen subject, subject B would be close to subject A, a specimen not used to circumstances of a societal nature involving feelings of lo-.

Feelings.

I need to add that to my calculations even with how unpredictable it could be. Taking the further steps in our relationship, I struggle to maintain my boundaries once considered safe. Yet the disease that was the Yuigahama virus had breached my strong immune system, even the Yukinoshita's barriers were not effective counter-measures. Just how powerful was Yuigerma?

Even under the pressure of my rumbling stomach, I continued to run simulations of tomorrows events. Mainly of the walking affection giver I'd have no choice but to accept. Even then, that was perhaps better then being trapped alone with a murderous Yukino hell-bent on revenge or a somewhat cute kouhai dragging me along as free manual labor.

Relieved and tensed at the same time, I sink further into the steamy water and almost lose myself in the luxury.

* * *

With yesterday's over-dramatic events once again fresh in my brain and my state of ongoing embarrassment warn on my sleeve, I force every fiber of my being to battle against the psychological amount of illusionary kinetic energy pushing me back. A very scary delusional way of saying I really, really don't want to go.

Last time I said that, it was because I was scared. This time, I said it because I was fearful of any intimate actions to be forced on me.

But wait, didn't that just mean I'm going round in circles? Talk about progress...

If loners controlled the world, it'd be the perfect utopia sure but I'm pretty sure our progress as human beings would be dramatically slowed.

The daily site of the school seemed strangely oppressive, the atmosphere thick with frost 's like someone held a grudge and that hate manifested itself as an icy atmosphere before the kill. Forever haunting the boy who ditched the victim to her fate. Could Yuuko be haunting this place I wonder?

It was then amidst the crowds of the other students, I spotted a floating lone hair-bun prancing about it's hunting grounds and now it's getting closer!

"Ahh Hikki!

A wild Yui Yuigahama appeared! Jogging towards me, I try with all my might to ignore gravity's effect on her, errmm _ahem's._ Some of the other passer-by's faces turned to witness the science project of how a loner would react when a girl calls for him. I know I'm flustered but stop looking all of you, ever heard of privacy? In a act of (too) late consideration, she halted huffing and puffing in front of me. Inwardly, I breathe a sigh of relief._ I thought she was really going to hug me right there..._

Upon meeting my gaze, she then tilted her head and made the dumbest smile she could conceive with her eyes closed.

One of the brightest smiles I've seen and also one of the dumbest. It's effect on me was no less lessened however, my rib-cage felt like they were trying to contain a great building pressure and not very successfully. Are you actively trying to turn this into a romantic comedy? I'm so embarrassed!

"W-why are you here?"

In confusion, she instantly looked around. The summer breeze whirled past us and her bun remained still while the locks of her hair fluttered and shook in the wind.

"Huh? Me?"

"Yeah, you."

Her form lowered and she raised a finger, her nails coated a glittery pink and she played with a lock of her name beside her ear. A sign I mistook for hidden affection back in my regretful middle school days. In a more subdued voice, she muttered.

"W-well, I was waiting for you."

"Oh, oh, Oh! Right. That's n-not something you have to do."

Along with that more subdued voice, she raised a much more subdued smile whilst moving her glance to the ground and with that, her words moved my heart.

"It's something I want to do though."

Yuigaham-Yui made that wish known to me. As a response, I make a small secret promise known to myself and only myself.

"In that case, shall we go to class then?"

"Yup! Right! Sure thing!"

The boisterous girl half-heatedly held out her hand before twitching in hesitation then placing it back to her side, mindful of my own hesitance towards showing such lewd publicity. However, it is a notion that I'll return someday, eventually. Another small promise I make to myself when heading into the warm confines of the school.

That first small promise also still remained. For all the times I'll keep Yuigahama waiting, I won't keep her waiting for long.

* * *

The atmosphere in class seemed warmer upon entering, the aftermath of the raw chaos valentines brought seemed to have dulled. About as subdued as Yuigahama's struggle to not close the gap between us. Hey, just a bit longer and you won't have to all right? Your group proves to be an excellent distraction.

Instinctively looking at the area of my seating place, Totsuka Saika heartily waved at me sending me inwardly jumping for joy.

A harsh poking jabbed my shoulder, a tactic spreading too fast for me to stop. Upon turning back to Yui, she whispered silently.

"Wait for me after class Hikki?"

"Uhh yeah, I see you later-"

"Right, thanks!"

"...outside..."

My words went unheard however as she asserted herself inside her clique once again. Thanks to that, I'd have to brace myself for some Yui-punches. Hold on, doesn't that mean she's training to be like Hiratsuka? Well, technically she has a boyfriend now I guess so there are still ways to reverse the effects. Absolutely.

Looking back to my place, Totsuka rested his perfectly formed cheeks in his perfectly formed hardened hands. He had a secret place in my heart but I'm not worthy of your love...

I mean, isn't this considered cheating? Two-timing? I really am the scum of the earth!

"Hachiman."

"Sup."

Even with human perfection literally in front of me, I find myself uncharacteristically insecure. We and Yuiga-non, we didn't make a scene did we? No one suspects a thing right?

"Hachiman, you feel alright? You look distracted."

Surprised, my shoulders straightened by themselves. Naturally, one of the people I've grown close with would notice my subtle changes in attitude and personality. In contrast to my first year here, I've really changed huh?

"It's nothing, just little things is all."

Thankfully, someone else became the center of attention derailing the topic.

"Oi Yuigahama-san. I can trust in your opinion right?"

Tobe, with that question heard aloud had the class's attention. He may sound like an idiot fellow class-not-mates but Tobe is really a good guy! He even got my attention with that so he must have the Hikigaya vote of confidence!

"O-oh yeah! Sure you can!"

"All right! Here goes, which guy is more attractive d'ya think? Me or Yamato?"

I take everything I said about Tobe back. He really is an idiot! Even so, I hated to admit it was a valid question. My brow twitched as I impatiently waited for her response.

"Huh? Oh, errrmm, well..."

"Don't leave us hangin! It's a serious competition yeah so answer truthfully. I'm counting on ya Yuigahama!"

Keep going, I dare you. Even more bothering was her upcoming answer. Yui looked around the room looking for a savior of a sort I couldn't fill. Once her summer-coloured eyes went over to me, she then padded her fist into her open palm and turned back to the male oppressors.

"You're equal to each other!"

The male hierarchy held empty stares as they felt their pride and spirit fall to the darkest pits of the human condition.

I couldn't help but feel relieved though. That response as hurtful as it to those it was aimed at, tasted like dessert.

"What's with that on-the-fence answer? I'm relying on you!"

"She said you both get a point. Stop asking, it's like annoying."

Immediately upon hearing the voice of a cobra, Tobe and Yamato backed off respectfully.

"Ahh right away ma'am!"

"As you say Yumiko-san!"

My tense shoulders loosened and I relaxed back in my seat. Eavesdropping even more then usual, I was only doing it because I was just curious. Whatever Yui's taste in guys were, it was her taste and I have no say in it! Like at all! It's her life and all!

In a more grumpy mood then usual, I turn back to one who would never let me down even if they tried to. Totsuka held a knowing glance my way.

"I see, if it's like that..."

"Huh? What, you mean Tobe?"

He then waved his hands playing it off.

"It's nothing Hachiman. You don't need to be concerned I'm sure!"

Huh? Well what if you got sick or injured? It's my duty to care for you like a life partner should.

"Well, if you say so then."

Leaning in dangerously close, Totsuka spoke.

"You and Yuigahama-san don't usually enter class together after all."

"M-maybe so."

The class remained noisy as ever as the two bothered the other girls in class about their competition in something cosmetic yet some things remained the same. Yui Yuigahama is unrealistically considerable of others and Totsuka Saika is more perceptive then I thought.

* * *

Waiting outside of class for her, I go into a deep temporary sense of special loner-meditation. One of my 108 loner skills. Using this, time would go by at twice the speed and I would sift through the corners of my mind to organize and estimate.

"Hikki!"

Beside me, a pink-haired creature of known origin stood beside me with her hands clutched into tiny balls. Fearful for my body, I instinctively leaned back.

"You said you'll wait for me!"

"Huh? But I did wait."

"I mean in class!"

"But I did say outside but you were gone before I could finish."

"You did? Ugh, it doesn't matter now, where shall we go then?"

Huh? She was asking me? Ohh, right. This is something that couples do right? Relying on shoujo manga cliches only got me into trouble and that's probably how it'll always be. With nothing to guide me, I settle for something everyday for me.

"I guess we can eat at the usual place?"

Clueless, she asked again.

"Usual place?"

Whaddya think genius? Hands in pockets, I slouched and moved onward with Yui trailing closely behind.

Upon reaching my solitary spot, I sat down on the step and heard Yuigahama do the same. It was definitely more peaceful then before, the sun shone warmly at our fronts bringing with it a blissful summer heat.

"This place, huh?"

"Yeah, guaranteed sunny weather and privacy."

Upon hearing the words come out of my mouth, the weather grew insanely hot! Man, I think it's better to go back inside would you say so Yuigahama?  
However, I couldn't quite believe it upon seeing her face. Yeah, it's too hot for you too huh? Hahaa...

"Yeah, privacy..."

You do have a safety filter on there right? Please stop your thoughts before you're forever corrupted, I won't be able to look at you the same way if you don't...

Upon setting her bag down, she rummaged through it though not before turning her gaze back towards my still sat form.

"Huh? Hikki, are you not going to eat?"

I've been prepared for this problem so her concern will not be necessary this time. I already have the change to go to the convenience store and buy some bread so there really was no issue. Komachi left earlier then usual for exams and even if she did prepare any lunch, I had no bag to store it in. The possessor of that object is someone I left implying I'll be back.

I look towards Yui who had her own pink bento box in hand with a prodding gaze and I return it with a content look.

"I don't have my bag with me so I don't have lunch, anyway I'm not hungry so enjoy."

Yet my gaze lingered onto that half-open box. The food looked clearly edible and my stomach longed for it. I felt a pang of sympathy for her mother, her daughter's inability for cooking only piles on more tasks for her workload as a house-wife.

And for whoever marries her in the future. Perhaps that's a sacrifice I'll have to make, I mean no other guy will be able to stomach whatever monstrosities she cooks up right?

Noticing my longing gaze to that package she held in her lap, she then looked back and forth between it and me then came to a conclusion.

"I know! We'll share this then, right Hikki?"

Acting like it's the most natural thing in the world, the chopsticks held between her fingers would clatter together as a prelude to this festivity.

"There's r-really no need..."

"Not taking no for an answer. Besides, you'll like it I think."

As long as you haven't touched it, we're good. But wait, what about my consent? Before I could think up any words of refusal, a pair of chopsticks holding onigiri is presented in front of me.

"Go on. Say 'ahhh'."

What the hell? Shaped like a panda, I find the situation slightly amusing. Yeah I know I gotta apologize pan-san but give me a minute to get my bearings.

Looking away, the panda is only brought closer to my lips and the summer heat makes my cheeks burn. It's sunburn, obviously it is.

"Come on Hikki. 'Ahhhh'."

"A-aah-Ahhhh."

Opening my mouth and my last line of defence, Yui pushes the rice-ball in and I close my jaw chewing it down in mind of the communicative act we're currently performing.

Mhmm, yeah it's good but I can feed myself. Seriously, what was the point in that? I felt like a pet or like a child being fed.

I pay close particular attention to where those chopsticks were going as I anticipated the next meal. Instead, Yui took hold of a sushi roll and then devoured it with the same chopsticks. Y-Yui, what do I keep saying? Pay attention to your surroundings at all times, even to things so obviously in front of you. Eating from the same pair of chopsticks is just unsanitary and is a great transport for germs and getting sick and-

And then a sushi roll was prepared in front of me to feast.

"Ehe~! Come on Hikki. 'Ahhh!'

"A-a-ahh-ahhhh."

With that blissful smile in front of me, It was something I wanted to keep up for just a little while longer. Hygiene, be damned.

* * *

All right, done. I'll finish this in 2-3 chapters


	10. Chapter 10

Inhale…Exhale…

From examples I was shown from a mix of portrayals of angry women from the media and angry women in real life that I so carefully noticed was that when angry, they would attack every single living thing in contact. The severity of it was different depending on the female which as of now was probably the worst part of all this.

That's why it was the job of the surrounding males to throw away their dignity and blindly agree to the female's point of view. Source: pops and mom.

Hell hath no fury like a women scorned right? From the icy chills, this must be the doorway to the ninth circle to hell right? Even worst was there was no portable heat source with a bun and energetic personality but I wouldn't want that source of warmth be collateral damage. Her partial absence due to prior-engagements, mainly saying goodbyes to her societal buddies.

The queen of this lair was waiting and I am to be its first victim. Sucking up my pride and kissing the dirt of my benefactors is a natural skill to have for a loner but still…

It pisses me off I have to do it for my competitor in our little challenge. With a final sigh that seemed to echo throughout the hall, I slide open the door and unsurely walk into the room to meet the sight of the ever so still Yukino Yukinoshita who upon closing her book, gave an expectant stare.

I guess this is the part where I'm judged for my sins? Well just remember I won you a Pan-san right?  
On top of loads of other stuff too and well, don't you think we should put aside our differences? I mean use LOGIC to think LOGICALLY now!

However, she wasn't Matilda so that idea didn't pan out as I hoped. She clenched her eyes instead only increasing the intensity of our wordless conversation. Becoming SYNERGISTIC with the atmosphere, I bow my head utilizing my ability to throw away my pride to maximum effect!

"I apologize."

Then silence…

You could say silence in itself was a sort of sound. After all, the times you are not hearing anything, you could argue that you were listening to the lack of sound waves right? Or was this all pointless psychological recovery going nowhere!?

"What do you apologize for, Hikigaya-kun?"

Her light airy voice teased my ears in a mocking tone surrounded by icicles. My name uttered in a sing-song manner reminiscent of bad old elementary years. Despite showing my humility, she still rubbed it in.

"I apologize for maybe overreacting just a little."

"Maybe?"

"Y-yeah. As the instigator, you had a part in-"

"Now that's not what I wish to hear. Be more mature and act like an adult Hi-ki-gaya-kun."

"No trial? It's a human right!"

"You qualify as someone capable of having these rights?"

"A human being is a human being. Despite my isolation from the rest of the social hierarchy, I can-"

"I believe you're abusing your freedom of speech to avoid responsibility. Hikigaya-kun. Be a man."

But… Well… You…

With nothing further to add, I swallow the bitter taste of defeat. It was easier to just give in.

"Fine, I'm sorry for being an ass. Sheesh, can I rest my case now?"

"You may."

My usual seat looked too inviting for words so I naturally walked lazily to my sacred resting place. A tinge of a smile and a fist pump to taunt me in the corner of my eye. It seemed even with the events of yesterday, we've gone full circle. Back to emulating what we believed was normal.

But that was an impossibility now. I had to start thinking of me and Yui, abandoning some of my loner ways. Needing to take someone else's feelings in correlation with mine as a starting point in going about this the right way. What I also want is absolute truth, the face behind the mask no matter how disfigured it is. That was why it was best to make it clear as to what the changes are and will be starting from now.

"Hey Yukinoshita. I need to tell you something."

"Hmm?"

Tilting her head my direction, she gives me her full attention at my serious tone of voice. Something I would've appreciated a bit earlier _ya knowww?_

Jest aside, the words in my chest felt like anvils. Heavy enough for me to struggle and force it out of my chest.

"You see…  
Me and Yui, we…"

Throat dry, I left it there as I tried desperately to find the words that best suits our new 'accommodations' but to no avail.

"You…?"

"How to put this? What I mean-"  
"Yahallo!"

The mother of all interruptions, Yui Yuigahama found the worst possible timing to obnoxiously crash the tense atmosphere. _Seriously_, _can't you like, read the mood?_

When our gazes met, the room's heater must've been turned on at just that moment! Yeah, that would explain the sudden temperature rise! As per usual, it was ineffective against the ice queen who just looked confused between the two of us.

"H-hey Hikki! Yukinon! I'm so sorry for leaving so suddenly! I was being an idiot! I know!"

Taking her place right next to the club prez, I couldn't help but feel tossed aside. Tch, fine. I'm fine by myself anyway, maybe you should consider choosing her as your partner hm?  
_Wait, possessive already? Waah, not good. Turns out my stalke-eavesdropping tendency is still maxed out!_

"Yuigahama-san, close…"

"Sorry Yukinon!"

And upon turning her gaze, she studied my slumped lonely form and then turned to Yukino for some sort of approval. With a nod, she grabbed her chair and moved closer to me at a speed too fast for me to comprehend. _What's with that speed?! All aircrafts should now run on Yui energy!_

With her close contact, I follow my naturally honed instincts and lean back. A technique honed to perfection to avoid the disgusted reactions of girls that realize their mistake too late!

"Hikki, sorry about that ehehe!"

Yukinoshita looked awfully lonely at the end of this table. Shooting a questionable look of jealousy my way. To be fair, you did refuse her…Closeness…

But more importantly was the implications of this newfound closeness to me. I still favoured this club but we formed an odd number. That is, the third wheel will be created. By all means, that is something I want to avoid completely.

"Yuigahama-san? Hikigaya-kun?"

That was why it is best to lay it all out in the open. I freely resolve to lay this mine down and should it hurt someone? Then so be it, all I can do is prepare the bandages and try my best to lessen the pain.

"Ahh, Yukinon. I. We. Need to tell you something important. Me and Hikki."

I'm ready to play my part and be selfish just this once.

"Yes?"

"I…"

And I'm sure Yuigahama wanted the same to some extent.

"We…"

Reading the social mood was where she excelled. On the battlefield, she knew much more than I but ever since she joined the club. She now excelled at knowing the individual's instead of the collective consciousness that is decided upon.

"Me and Hikki…"

I'm proud of her for sharing this crushing weight but this is something I have to do myself.

"Yui and I, we're together now."

Clenching my eyes shut, I force out words that should've been pleasing. Calming. Lovely.  
But the fragility of it all was being put to the test, incorrigibly troubling.

Meeting her blue glassy stare, I witness a world disappear. A world comprised of what-ifs and what-could've-been. Hopes comprised of different circumstances and choices.

"Yukinon?"

Breathlessly, the girl replied.

"Oh, right. Of course. Excuse me for a moment, I need to let it sink in."

"Take your time. Believe me, it was quite a shock for us when it happened."

"R-right. Naturally…"

At that moment, Yukinoshita lost something and I may never be able to pinpoint exactly what. We looked to each other in the silence hoping for everything to be ok in the end.

"Yukinon?"

"Yuigahama-san…"

Slowly raising her head to look her in the eye, I brace myself for whatever that look entailed. Retaliation, cooperation or anything else.

"Yes Yukinon?"

"You have bad taste in men."

"Geh?!"

…_What?... What's with this critical hit?_

With a wry smile, she gradually lightened up from the news. I think…  
Hopefully.

"What's with this payback?"

"I fear for Yuigahama's safety going out with such an untrustworthy person such as you. A healthy minded person would mistake you for a kidnapper or worse."

"Gah?!"

"Ouch. Shouldn't this be classified as abuse?"

And Yuigahama. Aren't you meant to be taking my side? I am your…  
Partner, you know?

"That's up to Yuigahama-san to decide."

The pressure was on but this pervasive atmosphere remained. Yui darted her eyes between us then finally made her own conclusion.

"I…  
I think we're probably being too harsh on Hikki…"

Oh Yui! You really are one of the good ones!  
Even so, Yui talked in that manner. That serious quiet manner where she made her concerns and views known for the good of everyone else. The more that train of thought stays, the more I fall in the trap of my own wish-fulfilment. She moved her seat closer to the other side of the table yet again, this time for herself only.

"Yukinon, if you're really not alright then you don't have to pretend."

Yui still reached out for those that couldn't move themselves, a tactic that so far has only worked time and time again. Cupping her hand within her palms, Yukino gritted her teeth wiping the sleeve from her free hand across her tear-struck eyes.

"Sorry Yui-san."

And I sat silently observing this soap opera I turned everything into. How embarrassing. But despite how tearful we could get, I could take solace in the fact that I'm perhaps stumbling in the right direction. The guilt might be lessened in time but it's something I'm prepared to live with either way.

"Thank you Yuigahama-san."

"D-Don't mention it Yukinon. Really."

The clattering of teacups served to break the mopey mood we had gotten ourselves stuck into. Once again, we entered the entry stage to our static cycle until something would push us forward again.

"As per usual, I'll pour the tea."

And the smell and clattering of the tea and its holders filled the room once again.

* * *

"For the last time, Me and Tobe hanging out is never gonna happen."

"But he finds you to be sorta cool! Like Ebina said-"

"You're trusting what Ebina says? Sorry, your opinion is invalid."

"Gah?! You didn't even hear me!"

"I hate to admit this Yuigahama-san but Hikigaya-kun is half-right. Ebina's point of view can't be trusted completely."

"What do you mean half-right? You just don't want to admit it?"

"No. As a male, you'll find yourself completely biased against Ebina's opinions on…Well anything considering her temperament."

"Spare me the pseudo-intellectual crap."

"Psuedo? Intellectual…"

"If it was Totsuka, I would totally be unbiased!"

"How unfaithful."

"Oh no. It doesn't matter Hikki! It's just a phase you're going through! I'm sure of it! No! Positive!"

Disregarding her advice, we stop just shy of Yukinoshita's residence.

"This is my stop."

Walking on ahead, she stopped suddenly and twirled around offering a much more natural wave. A far cry from the stiff robotic movement back during the school culture festival.

"I'll see you two tomorrow."

"See ya Yukinon!"

"See ya."

With the lack of words, I began to feel anxious again at being alone with my partner. Still new to this business, I've had nothing to base our relationship off but hopefully, we wouldn't need it.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Yuigahama?"

"Say wha-? You're supposed to walk me home you know!"

What's with this? These must be the unspoken rules that men have to follow. The problem was the rules are never stated so how the hell does one follow them to the letter?

"But you can walk back just fine?"

"No, this is boyfriend duty! Stupid."

My loner senses told me there was no such thing as "boyfriend duty". Just a societal construct to have the men put more work for the women to be more privileged.

"In that case, I guess it can't be helped."

Whatever the case, I still went along with it. Closing our distance, I felt a rhythmic tugging of my sleeve only for her warm skin to interconnect with my fingers once again. The sheer heat of her slender, shapely hand caressing my own palm was almost enough to make me sweat.

Oh no, it's really hot here! My palms are getting sweaty… Ewww…

Walking onward, I inwardly panic over the smallest details. Like what If Yui gets disgusted and flees? Or what if she dumps me on the spot? Oh man, it's getting worse…

"Hikki, are you nervous?"

Are you psychic? Those sort of things never go well. Just ask Alessa Gillespie or Carrie!

"What makes you think that?"

"Your hand is really…"

"Ahh sorry. If it's a bother-"

Tugging my hand away, her grip sustained holding it even tighter. At the same time, my heart was squeezed tighter.

"No, I like it like this. This is fine. To be honest, I'm nervous too Hikki."

"R-right."

Walking alongside each other, I take my time to truly take in Yuigahama's face. Every curvy, luscious detail. The lack of make-up accentuated her natural looks making her much more raw, the ear-rings a glittering allure easily ignored compared to her pink-orange hair fluttering ever so softly in the summer breeze.

"H-hikki, you're staring."

My creep tendencies were still too strong. Quickly reverting my gaze, I make do with cancelling out all scouting operations all together.

"Sorry Yuigahama."

Our footsteps through the streets a sort of ongoing track between us, Yui suddenly squeezed my hand harder. Our sweat intermingling with one another's as our palms only fit more perfectly together.

"Yui."

"Huh?"

"Just Yui, please."

Calling her by first name? Not right. Too short, too disrespectful and too forward. Anyway, Gahama sounds better right? It's more prestigious a name and stuff, yeah…

"Well, ya know…That's…"

"Please Hikki. I've waited a full year for this…"

And with that plea, she snatched both my hands and squeezed them both. The quickest, cleanest solution was to give in so I could get away and catch my breath and if I'm lucky, stop a heart attack.

"It's either that or a kiss Hikki."

How forward are you exactly?! Now I'm feeling all self-conscious…  
Congratulations Yui Yuigahama, you've left me speechless.

"I guess the former will do."

Looking up expectantly, she pouts impatiently.

"Well…"

"Just give me a minute."

Saying Yui should by all means feel right. It's the first natural step forward for affirming the position of the person and their partner. With a large inhale, I mutter.

"Yui."

"S-say it again please."

"Yui."

"Just…One more time, please?"

Umm, do I get a prize?

"Yui, this is enough right?"

With a pleased grin, she nods erratically in such a un-girl like fashion like an overexcited child.

"I think Hikki deserves a reward."

She leaned in and…

A pleasant wilderness planted themselves on my lips spreading a sort of strawberry aroma to my senses completely leaving me dazed and confused. As quickly as it came, the feeling was gone as it was naught but a little peck. Hands hidden behind her back, she shyly prodded me with a flustered posture.

"Was that a-any g-good Hikki?"

"…  
Yeah. You should warn me next time though, that was my first."

"Well, this is where I get off."

Our hands disconnected though I held out a foolish naïve hope that it won't be that way for too long.

"Right. Well, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Right. You know, I.  
I'm glad things turned out this way, Hikki."

And as we waved each other goodbye, I thought the same. How many new experiences and adventures as Yuigahama dragged me through kicking and screaming. How much stuff have I done that everybody else would've done in their youth?

Back in middle school, I had an idea of that ideal life. By 25, I'd be married, have a job and eventually have a kid. Such a childish fairy-tale of a life but somewhere deep within me, I wished I could believe in something so beautiful in its simplicity. A road I've given up on believing in but I'd be an outright liar to believe Yui doesn't bring back that sickly sweet sense of crushed nostalgia.

Inwardly responding, I reply for it to never be heard by anyone else.

"Same here."

* * *

Sorry for the long wait once again. I have no excuses this time other then a mix of assignments and pure laziness. As always though, thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

In the life of the average corporate slave, being sick was absolutely hellish. Burdened with the same expectations and responsibilities, catching an illness is just one more obstacle to overcome. There was no lifeline, no excuse to take the day off. Just me, my wits and the never-ending workload and impending deadlines.

The most I could do was sleep in the office. One of my wide variety of skills was right at home there thankfully enough! Sleeping in the office is supposedly a sign of hard work, thus a well deserved rest. Whoever said that probably had the soul of a saint but that still doesn't stop some of my co-workers abusing it from time to time.

Whilst I ponder these none-too amusing thoughts, a sudden anxiety suddenly ran through me. Hold on! A bad gut feeling! Could I have been cursed somehow? Scanning the homely blue walls of the room, I hope to avoid any bad omens.

No black cats?  
No crows?  
A spider would come in handy.

But silly superstitions they were as even without signs of impending misfortune, a bitter wave of smoke assaulted my nostrils and I overheard the whines and barks of a poor dog.

"Oh no."

_Nooo! Not now! Of all times! Why now?!_

I activate my Hikki reflexes leaping out of the bed despite my condition and make for the kitchen like an olympic sprinter! There was only one cause of this particular hazard to my health!

"Uwaah!"

Panicking and waving a damp towel over it like her life depended on it (well, they sort of did), the user of the oven in question tried to douse the flames that enfolded the pan in a flurry of sweaty grasps and inaccurate strokes. The loud barks in supplements with the raging fire alarm.

As a well-honed emergency measure, I contribute my rather skilled, accurate hands to douse the fire. A new skill I had learned in recent years through rigorous training and experience.

"I'm so sorry! I thought to give it my best since you were sick and I wanted to do something useful and I wanted you to get better! I didn't know! I didn't know!"

Absorbed in the chaos a member of the ill shouldn't have to experience, my hand found it's way palm-first to my forehead to wipe the sweat of my brow after a days hard work.

It was just the morning though...

"Why did I marry such an idiot?"

* * *

A plate consisting of a simple meal was laid in front of me prepared myself with my own trusty hands. Across from me, a meal consisting of the same was in front of her on the table.

Jam on toast wasn't anything fancy but anything plain looked simply fascinating compared to the burnt vegetables she had tried her best to make with her own clumsy hap-hazard instincts.

"Vegetable stew?"

"U-un."

The suspect in question held her glance low hiding her embarrassed face away from me. Her shoulders drooped and her back was slouched making me partially insecure she's been around me too long. I sigh a long wearisome sigh, a smoothie of relief and disappointment.

"Think about it more carefully next time, this could've been a house-fire. What's more, you could've called Komachi or Yukino for help. Besides, it's not like today will be that bad. It's only the common cold so you don't need to be worked up over it. What's worse is that smoke could've been harmful."

Taking in my rants and warnings, she only shrunk further and further into her seat. Dressed in a large black sweater, it would be something considered way too big for her size.

"I'll ask for help next time. I promise Hikki. But-"

Fiercely looking back at me, her glistening eyes overseeing her own counterpoint.

"But there is no way in hell you can say the smoke is worse than you being ill."

R-right! So a woman really can't see take constructive criticism in cooking! It's just a joke! With that said, it wasn't me I was concerned about.

"I wasn't talking about us. I was talking about Yuiko."

In response to my words, Yui softly inhaled and proceeded to caress and pat her large round stomach. In the safety of her womb, a girl was growing ever so quickly yet ever so slowly. My spirits would rise in pride and then go back down in fear upon thinking on it.

"O-oh. Right. You're right Hikki. I should've thought more about it."

In two months, we'll be welcoming a new life to this sometimes harsh world. We'll be her stepping stones for her to grow and mold herself into the person she wants to be. The more I thought about it, the more impatient I became.

But what about my free time? Money will be drained faster and I'll have more tasks to do destroying what little free time I have. That sucks so I think I'll stick to the idealism of being a father to the bitter end! Absolutely!

With that all cleared, I proceeded to bite into my meal. As tasty that the strawberry jam was accommodating in my mouth was, Yui's meal remained undisturbed making me worried.

"Yui?"

"It's just..."

Clutching the black fabric of her sweater around the chest, she shares her burden.

"What if she wants to learn how to cook? I want to be able to teach her and make her happy and stuff but... I'm so hopeless."

_This sudden wave of guilt in my chest! I have to get rid of it!_

Truly Yuigahama has hopes for the future. I needed to show her to not give up and so I desperately look around the room to stop her incoming sobs and my eyes fell on the perfect thing.

"But..."

"But that doesn't really matter. You see, you may not excel in one area but you can still be relied upon in a variety of other areas!"

"S-such as?"

The ace in the hole. The card under my sleeve. I point towards her myself, my finger dead-on target.

"That hair-bun for instance. Maybe she'll ask for help and would want to know how to tie her own hair in a bun. That's where you come in and show her your expertise in such things. Am I right?"

In response to my well-thought out point, she nodded and smiled offering her heartfelt thanks.

"You're right. I'll try harder next time Hikki! You have my word!"

_That isn't exactly a comfort to hear you know?_

"Ah, your hair is still messy from this morning. I'll take care of it."

Despite her pregnancy, she speedily got up and moved around behind me before I could thinking of retorting her offer.

"No, that's not... Hnn."

Rubbing her hands through my scalp, she sorted the strays of my hair running through them with an expertise of that compared to a master hairdresser.

"Some of it won't stay down. Hang on."

Looking at the aging dog besides us, Sable replied with a jealous look envious of the attention I was receiving. Stop thinking I was asking for this all right? Running a few fingers across her tongue, she proceeded to run them through my hair repeatedly over a few select points as I lose myself in her embrace.

Hnnnn, sto-stop it. It's incredibly embarrassing and completely unsanitary. You might be-hnnnn.

_Wait stop! Or I'll forever lose myself!_

"There. That's better~!"

Gazing into her incandescent gaze, I knew I would need to go to work soon. Really soon.

"Thanks. I'll take my leave then."

Saddened, she remained wistful but patient.

"OK, I'll call up Yukinon and get some stuff for Yuiko. Don't push yourself too hard OK? Come home as early as you can. Promise me."

All this fretting! Yet as annoying as the nagging was, it's something to be glad about for a variety of reasons.

And she did have a point. That much I could stubbornly admit.

"I promise."

Already dressed in my suit, I proceeded to walk out the front door greeting the cold winter air after waving to her absentmindedly as I had completely forgot about a weight that should've been in my hand.

"Hachiman! You forgot!"

Huh? Turning around, I see her carrying a briefcase and yellow can of sweet coffee. A known lifeblood to me. I felt ashamed making a pregnant woman rush outside in nothing but light-gear so I met with her halfway and hurriedly accepted them.

"Thanks but you didn't have to rush."

"You were leaving so I had to!"

"S-sorry."

Holding them both, I could confidently say I was ready to leave. The MAX Coffee would ease my burden, make my day lighter and thus all the more bearable.

Turning around, I feel a warm grasp on my shoulder and turn around to see the source of her distress.

"No goodbye kiss?"

Feeling unfair, I shook my head. She was being too reckless and I couldn't help but fret over her every move being worrisome at all times. Especially now that she was living for two now.

"But I'm sick though. I wouldn't want you two to get sick as well."

At my response, she looked dejected but immediately shot back up confident in her chances.

"Oh, yeah that's true. But surely just a peck won't be much! On the cheek?"

A convincing argument! The defendant have made their point clear and as the suspect in question, I could only comply.

"Fine. You deserve that much."

"Somehow, hearing you say that feels gross."

"Enough about that."

And taking part in our usual morning ritual, we bend in and leave a warm kiss on each other's cheeks only for the wet feeling to land on my lips.

"Fufufu. Hikki isn't really as smart as he says."

"That was a cheap shot. You got lucky."

At that, I awkwardly smile before I could stop it as Yui grins in warm comfy pleasure.

"Come home safely Hikki."

"Will do."

Leaving it at that, a warm feeling arose in me. The MAX Coffee in my right hand not enough to sustain it but it did prove to be a nice extra to the proceedings.

Driving to work, the name Yuiko would haunt my mind. Yuiko. Thoughtful child.

It can be said that Yui Hikigaya is amazing at being considerate and hence, amazingly thoughtful. I only hope that's a trait that gets passed down to the new member of the Hikigaya clan.

* * *

Fin. I seriously hope this is as sweet as MAX Coffee for your hearts. A typical time-skip epilogue but I hope this story has been great for all of you.

Anyway, dunno what else to say other then wondering what volume 12 will have in store.


End file.
